The Need
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Lord Draco Malfoy has been in love with Master Harry Potter for a very long time and will lie, cheat and steal to get him. Once he does, he must do everything in his power to win Harry's love. This is a nonmagic AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Need

**Genre:** Non-magical A/U, Slash

**Setting:** So far in the past that JK Rowling wasn't even born yet (think Lords and Ladies people).

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry of course with some Remus Lupin/Narcissa Malfoy tossed in and Ron/Hermione a bit later on.

**Summary:** Lord Draco Malfoy has been in love with Master Harry Potter for a very long time and will lie, cheat and steal to get him. Once he does, he must do everything in his power to win Harry's love.

**Disclaimer:** I kidnapped JK, locked her in my basement and assumed her identity. watches the money roll in. Seriously, Harry, Draco and the Gang are not mine. I wish I'd been that smart. Any original plot devices and characters are mine and I'd appreciate it if you didn't copy.

**A/N:** This started out as an original story with original characters about 2 years ago playing on my love for trashy romance novels, before I fell in love with H/D. I came across it by accident and decided to adapt it to Harry, Draco & The Gang. This will probably be less than 20 chapters, depending on where I go with it.

**-edited & reposted 05.26.06: someone pointed out to me that I changed Draco's middle name in Chapter 8 so I re-edited this chapter to reflect the change. I plead temporary insanity.-**

* * *

Draco spotted Harry walking along the moonlit beach and his breath caught in his throat. He looked so breath-taking with the moon shining down on him. And Draco loved him. He wanted so badly to make Harry his he could almost taste it. Time and time again, Harry shunned his advances to the point where he would be insane with lust. But Draco had never forced himself on another human being and he wasn't about to start now. He didn't know what to do. Draco had to have Harry or die. 

Harry felt as if he was being watched and glanced up sharply. He saw a man, silhouetted in the dark with only his father's keep behind him. He felt no fear at being caught alone, at night, for he knew it could only be Draco. Only a man as bold as he would intrude on his privacy. He sighed. Why couldn't he understand that a person in his position had certain duties? And right now his duties were to the man who had adopted him, Lord Remus Lupin, until he found someone to fill his place. He knew his father wanted him to marry and have a life of his own, but Harry wasn't ready. In his heart at least. He put his happiness on hold so he could see to his father's. Draco didn't seem to care. All he wanted to do was take and not give. He resented him for it.

"When are you going to be my spouse?" he had asked him one day. It had come out of the blue and he knew not how to respond.

"I beg your pardon?" he replied, testily.

"You must know that I desire you?"

"What of love?"

"Love?"

"Yes. The man I marry must love me. Faults and all. I do not just up and marry the first person who asks."

"Oh heaven forbid should that happen. You, Master Potter, have not a romantic bone in your entire body."

"And you, Lord Malfoy, are a selfish, conniving, evil rake."

"All the more to woo you with my dear."

"Why you-" he started to say and Draco did the only thing he'd wanted to do since the moment he laid eyes on Harry. He grabbed Harry's forearms, hauled him flush against his body and kissed him.

Harry was outraged. No man had every touched him this intimately before. He struggled against Draco in an effort to free himself and in answer, Draco wrapped his arms around his lower back and held him tighter. He began to feel dizzy from lack of air and began to wonder if he was about to faint. Then he felt a tongue tracing the seam where his lips came together. He felt a fluttering in his stomach and his legs began to tremble. Experimentally, he pushed his own tongue forward to touch Draco's and nearly came undone. His world began to swim away as Draco sucked his tongue into the warm recesses of his own mouth. He devoured him, brought him to the brink again and again, leaving him hot and cold all over.

Draco began to realize it was a mistake to kiss him. It was like drowning in the finest wine. His innocence threatened to undo him. And when his tongue reached out to touch his that first time, he nearly took him right then and there, on the floor of his father's library, strong his feelings were for this man. His Harry.

Feeling bolder now, he freed a hand and reached down to stroke Harry's erection through the fabric of his pants...

Feeling the touch of a hand so intimately on his body brought Harry back like a splash of cold water to his face. He struggled out of Draco's arms, more shocked than ever. He could find no words for what he was feeling right then so he did the only thing he could think of. He drew back his hand and slapped him.

"You bastard!" he exclaimed. "No man has dared touch me like you have today! I have the presence of mind to inform my father of what you have done!"

"I may be a bastard, Master Potter but know this. If you inform your father of the liberties I have taken with you today I shall be forced to tell him that I have stolen your innocence. He will have no recourse but to have you and I married as soon as possible."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, Harry. Just try me." Harry looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I hate you! Never speak to me again!" His green eyes welled up with tears and he fled the room.

"No, Master Potter. You love me but refuse to realize it. It's only a matter of time, my love. You shall be mine." he vowed to the empty room. He had gathered his things and had left.

Harry was also thinking about their last encounter and couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. Draco made him feel things that day he had never felt before and these feelings scared him tremendously. He didn't know what to do. And he hated him more for making him feel this way. He hated himself for allowing it to happen. But he didn't know what to do. He hadn't slept well since that day. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Draco. He was last on his mind when he fell asleep at night and first in his thoughts when he awoke the next morning. Was he in love? Is this what love was? He wished his mother were still alive to talk to him about this. He didn't think his adoptive father would understand at all.

The wind began to pick up and Harry came back to himself with a start. He pulled his cloak around his shoulders to ward off the chill and headed back toward his father's keep. He saw no way to avoid Draco, as he was standing directly in the middle of the only path to home. He stopped in front of him.

"Do you mind moving?" he snapped.

"I was here first." Draco replied.

"If you haven't noticed, it's awfully chilly and I'd like to go in before I catch my death."

"Why are you out here in the first place?"

"I needed some fresh air."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to clear my head."

"Why?" he repeated. He wasn't going to give him an inch.

"You are the most exasperating man I have ever met!" he finally exclaimed.

"Thank you for the compliment." he smiled, teeth flashing white in the moonlight.

"Bastard!" He stormed past him, nearly knocking him down in the process and continued on his way. Draco's laugh followed him into the night.

Again his sleep was disturbed by thoughts of Draco. He needed to find some way to purge him from his thoughts or he was going to be in trouble. He sat up groggily as the sun poked him in the eyes. One of his father's maids came bursting through the door, looking flustered.

"Harry, your father asks for you this instant!" exclaimed Lady Hermione.

"What for? I haven't even had my breakfast yet!" Hermione pulled his best clothes from the walk-in.

"I have no idea, but he is fit to be tied and angrier than a bear. Please let us hurry."

"All right." Harry signed, climbing from his bed. Hermione helped him dress and tried to fix his unfixable hair before he headed down.

He found his father in the library, pacing.

"You asked to see me, Father?" Lord Lupin stopped long enough to stare at his adopted son and came right to the point.

"Did you or did you not lay with Lord Malfoy?" Harry was too shocked to answer. "I want an answer Harry and I want it now!"

"Where did you hear such rot?" he demanded.

"Don't question me, Harry!" Lord Lupin scowled. "You better damn well answer me or I'll switch your bottom."

"No I did not!" he seethed. "And I resent the fact that you think I did."

"That remains to be seen. Lord Malfoy?" Draco stepped into the room at the summons.

"Yes sir?"

"Didn't you tell me that you and my son had relations on several occassions in the last few days?"

"Yes, sir I did. And if I may be so bold, he practically asked me to."

For the second time this morning, Harry was shocked into speechlessness.

"You have some nerve!" he screeched, launching himself at Draco. Draco caught him easily in his arms and pinned Harry's arms down to his side.

"As you can see, Lord Lupin. Your son has a hard time keeping his hands off me."

"That tears it. I will get a special license from the King this afternoon and before nightfall, you young sir, will be wed to Lord Malfoy!"

"Father, no! Please! I didn't do anything! I can't marry him!"

"There shall be no arguments about this! My word is law and you will do what I say. You are confined to your room until this wedding takes place!" Remus turned his back on Harry and left the room, secretly applauding himself. He had seen the longing looks Harry had been giving the young Lord Malfoy and knew Harry was putting off his own happiness for Remus's sake. He wanted something better for him and knew Draco was just the man to make Harry happy. Even if Harry was too blind to see it.

Meanwhile, Harry seethed in anger and turned that anger on the man who had completely ruined his life.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" he scowled.

"We will have to do something about this language of yours. It's very undignified." he scolded. Harry seethed some more.

"You have ruined my life and I hate you!"

"Hate is such a strong word." Draco rolled his eyes.

"And I will keep hating you until the day I die." Harry went on as if he hadn't heard him.

"That's a long time in the future, love."

"And furthermore. I don't know what you told my father to get him to force this farce of a marriage and I don't want to know. But it will be a cold day in hell before you step one foot into my bed Draco Samuel Xavier Lucius Malfoy! This marriage will be in name only. I will cook, I will clean and I will do my spousal duties as far as running a household. But I will never let you near my body! Never!"

Draco knew a challenge when he heard one and he never passed up a challenge as tasty as this.

Harry started to walk past him and Draco grabbed his elbow and yanked him back, his own anger erupting.

"The hell you say! You, Master Harry, are about to be taught a lesson in what your spousal duties will entail when you are married to me!" Before Harry could protest, Draco's lips closed over his, hot and demanding. Harry's mouth opened on a gasp and Draco used the opportunity to insinuate his tongue into his mouth.

Harry didn't think it was possible to be shocked as many times as he had been this morning. The feel of Draco's tongue in his mouth had all his senses running rampant. He didn't know what to do. His traitorous body began to melt under the assault and he freed his arms long enough so he could wrap them around Draco's neck.

This was all the signal Draco needed to gentle the kiss and Harry was rewarded with a whole new set of feelings. He was driving him insane with lust and he wanted more. Experimentally, he ran his hands down the front of Draco's body, past his stomach and lower and Draco jerked in his arms. He pushed Harry away forcefully and took in his swollen lips, wide green eyes and disheveled hair. He smiled in spite of himself.

"You...are...mine!" he stated before striding from the room. Harry watched him go, trembling with desire. He sank to the chair behind him, fully aware that Lord Draco Malfoy had just laid claim to his body and there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Couldn't be helped.**

True to his word, Remus got a special license from the King and Harry and Draco were married that evening in Remus's back garden, in front of Draco's mother and the house servants.

Harry's voice shook as he recited the vows that the Bishop asked him to repeat and was nearly inaudible when he had to repeat the words "honor and obey".

Beside him, in a strong and clear voice, Lord Draco Malfoy recited his marriage vows without pause, even going so far as to wink at Harry when he got to "forsaking all others". Harry felt a little jolt of jealousy at the thought of Draco taking on other lovers.

_And why do I care?_ He asked himself. _He can have as many lovers as he wants as long as he leaves me alone._

The Bishop finally announced they were wed and Draco gave him a small light kiss that left Harry breathless for some reason.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair and Harry had to restrain himself from jabbing Draco with his fork when the blonde put his hand on Harry's thigh. Instead he leaned toward his new husband and lord and hissed into his ear. 

"Remove your hand this instant or I will make you a eunuch."

"Try it and I will have you over my knee with your pants down around your ankles so fast your head will spin." Draco warned. And with a smile on his face. Harry inhaled sharply and backed away.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, love. Your little theatrics may work with your father but they will not work on me. You are now mine and I can do whatever I want to you, whenever I want and no one will say anything in your defense." Harry trembled at Draco's words, knowing he was quite serious.

"I hate you." Harry stated, miserably. Draco didn't reply, returning to the conversation he was having with Remus. Harry, feeling nauseous, set his fork aside.

Narcissa Malfoy watched her new son-in-law from beneath her lashes. She was pleased that her son had chosen a mate at long last, however unorthodox his way of obtaining it was. She was even more pleased that it was the adopted son of the man she'd loved from afar. She did like young Harry and only hoped that he would come to love her son as her son so obviously loved him.

_You do have a fight on your hands, my beautiful boy. Harry will not give you his love that easily._ She thought to herself.

Lady Hermione retrieved Harry shortly thereafter and took him to his room to help him pack his belongings.

"All of this won't fit in the carriage." Harry said.

"No worries, Harry. I will be along with the rest of your things in the morning."

"You're coming to The Manor?"

"Yes. I am your servant, as you well know. Where you go, I go."

"But Remus-"

"-asked me to. So don't worry about it." she smiled. Harry sat down heavily on the end of his bed and sighed.

"I can't do this, Hermione." He looked down at his hands. She sat beside him and covered them with her own.

"Yes you can, Harry. Lord Lupin and I have complete faith in you."

"Faith? That's a joke. He's the one who put me in this situation in the first place." Harry frowned.

"Can you blame him? Harry, he has raised you since you were an infant. He knows your heart as well as you do. He's not doing this to be cruel. He's doing this because he loves you and wants to see you happy."

"He made me marry Malfoy! What kind of love is that?"

"The love of a father who wants to see his son happy and cared for by the man he loves." Hermione stated in a quiet voice. Harry looked up at her, shocked.

"I don't love Malfoy! I don't!"

"Who are you trying to fool, Harry? Me, or yourself?" Before Harry could reply, another of his father's servants came up to tell him that the Malfoys were waiting.

Resigned to his fate, Harry joined the two Malfoys in their carriage and they left for Malfoy Manor...and an uncertain future...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had never been to The Manor. He'd heard stories about it though, and it didn't cast the place in a welcoming light. Stories of walking dead, ghosts, and all sorts of evil beings flowed easily from the servants' lips, putting Harry off the place.

When they pulled up in front of Malfoy Manor, Harry was beginning to think the servants liked to make up things.

Malfoy Manor seemed to be a large place, put it wasn't dark and gloomy like he'd imagined. Multi-colored plots of trees and flowers lined the circular driveway and he could see 3 or 4 servants working in these gardens to maintain their beauty. He caught a glimpse of a pond near the left side of the house, situated between a group of elms that provided shade from the sun. _Perfect spot for a picnic._ He mused silently.

The carriage halted in front of the massive oak doors and a person he assumed to be a doorman came down the steps to open the carriage doors. He escorted Lady Malfoy out first.

"Welcome home, Mistress." the servant greeted warmly.

"Thank you, Nigel." she smiled. Draco exited the carriage next.

"Welcome home, M'Lord." Nigel smiled.

"Thank you, Nigel." Draco nodded. Draco turned to look at Harry, who was suddenly attacked by a case of nerves. "Come, love. The horses need to be seen to." Draco held out his hand, patiently. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Harry accepted his hand and exited.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Master Harry." Nigel greeted.

"Thank you." Harry replied in a small voice. He tried to pull his hand away from Draco's but Draco kept a firm grip on it. For once, Harry didn't argue, nervous as he was.

They went inside and Harry saw a line of servants leading into the large entry hall. He had to clamp down on the urge to turn around and run back out the door. Draco held on to his hand and led him down the row, each servant introducing themselves to their new charge. They all seemed friendly toward him and he relaxed slightly.

"Perhaps Harry would like a rest now, Draco. It's been a very tiring day." Narcissa admonished.

"Thank you, Lady Malfoy." Harry told her. She patted his shoulder affectionately.

"Please. Call me Cissa or Mother if it suits you. You're family now." She kissed his cheek and headed up the wide staircase to her rooms on the second floor.

"Is there anything you need, M'Lord?" Nigel asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"No, thank you Nigel. I'll just take Harry to his room for some rest."

"Very good. Have a pleasant evening, M'Lord, Master Harry." Nigel turned to the other servants to dismiss them for the evening as Harry and Draco headed up to the third floor.

Draco kept glancing at Harry as they walked down the dimly lit hall, trying to gauge his mood. Every since they'd left Lord Lupin's, Harry was deceptively quiet. He knew his husband had to be nervous about what this night would entail and he only hoped he could make it special for him.

"Here we are." Draco smiled, stopping to open the door at the end of the hall. He let Harry enter the room ahead of him. Harry looked around at the room in awe. It was huge. The sitting room alone was larger than his at Lord Lupin's. But what held his attention was the canopied 4-poster King Edward bed in the center of the bedroom. His heartbeat sounded loud in his own ears.

"I shouldn't be here." Harry whispered. Draco wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I shouldn't be here." Harry repeated, louder this time. Draco was stunned.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like my life isn't my own anymore and it's your fault. I'm not ready to be a spouse. I was never ready for this. But you forced me into this 'sham' and now I have to live with it for the rest of my life. Why would you condemn me to this life?" The tears Harry had been trying to hold back all evening, finally freed themselves from his eyes.

"Harry. Why can't you understand that I love you?"

"No. Don't say things you don't mean, Draco. I don't believe you're capable of loving anybody but yourself." Harry wiped furiously at his eyes, hating to look like a weakling in front of this man.

"Let me prove my love." Draco begged, stepping closer.

"No. Stay away from me. I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I really and truly hate you." Harry moved to head for the bathroom he'd spotted and heard what sounded like a growl from behind him. Before he could take another step, he was roughly yanked back and pressed against the door, an angry blonde pressed against the front of his body. His eyes widened in shock.

"You may hate me, but I love you, you little fool." Draco hissed before claiming Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

_Lord save me!_ Harry moaned as Draco's tongue plundered his mouth with his devilish tongue. Draco's fingers were tangled in Harry's hair, directing the kiss where he wanted it to go. At first it was hard and angry and Harry felt his traitorous body responding. He practically melted against the man and Draco changed this kiss. It became tender and sweet and Harry thought he was going to die from the sensation. Draco pulled back for air then swooped in again, attacking Harry's neck, licking and nipping gently, causing Harry to dig his fingers painfully into Draco's hips where they were resting. On and on the kisses went, Harry not knowing where one ended and another began.

And as before, Draco's hand on his most private area brought him to his senses like a slap. He struggled in Draco's arms, pushing him away forcefully. Their breathing was ragged.

Draco was satisfied to see Harry's lips were swollen with his kisses and those vibrant green eyes were filled with anger and lust. Harry wanted him, he knew he did. He just had to find some way to make Harry see that.

"I told you not to touch me, you pig!" Harry scowled, trying to control his body.

"You enjoyed my attentions, love. You may deny it with your head but your body doesn't lie." Draco smirked, his gaze falling to Harry's groin.

"Get out!" Harry snapped. "Just get out!"

"I don't think so, love. These are my rooms and as such, I decide who sleeps here."

"Then I'll find somewhere else to sleep!" Harry moved to the door again, but Draco held him back.

"I don't like the idea of my servants thinking I mistreated you. If my presence offends you so much, I will sleep on the couch. And I suggest you lock the door tonight or I may do something I'll regret." Draco turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry immediately locked the bedroom door, then collapsed on the bed, sobbing harshly into the pillows.

In the sitting room, Draco heard the sound and had to resist the urge to go an apologize for being such an ass.

"Why can't he see we are meant for each other?" he asked himself. "What am I doing wrong?"

_Talk to your mother._ A voice in his mind whispered. He nodded to himself, determined to win Harry's heart, even if it killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm supposed to be working on "SAY" but this little bit came to me at work and I had to get it down on paper before I lost it. I start my vacation from work March 13th and I plan on working on "SAY" and "The Need" during that time. Thanks for reading so far.**

* * *

As promised, Lady Hermione arrived the following morning with the rest of Harry's belongings. Draco directed her to their room and informed her he'd be in his study should she have a need of him. She watched him stalk away before turning to his mother.

"Forgive me, My Lady, for being so blunt, but your son is being an arse this morning."

"He is at that. He only has himself to blame."

"Oh?"

"I assume you know that Harry is fighting this marriage?"

"Oh I know so. But I also know that Harry wants this as much as your son does, if not more so. But your son being who he is, is making things difficult."

"They're both miserable. Harry barely said two words at breakfast this morning and excused himself as soon as the dishes were cleared away. Didn't help matters any when Draco kept sniping at him for the smallest things." Narcissa sighed.

"Where is Harry now?" Hermione wondered.

"Last I saw him, he was out in the back gardens." She pointed to a set of doors behind her. "He should still be there as I haven't seen him come back in."

"Please excuse me, Lady Malfoy." Hermione started toward the doors but Narcissa's voice calling her name softly turned her back around.

"Does Harry really love my son?"

"With every fiber of his being, Lady Malfoy."

"Then there may be hope for them yet. Draco can be mulish and pig-headed but he does have a good heart where Harry is concerned."

"Then as the two mature people in this quadrangle, we should set things right, shouldn't we?" Hermione smiled.

"We should." Narcissa giggled. "I have a feeling you and I will get along splendidly, Lady Hermione."

"Agreed." Hermione grinned, continuing her search for Harry.

* * *

He was sitting on one of the many stone benches lining the garden's path looking so forlorn, her heart broke. Unobserved, she watched him take a deep breath before swiping his hand across his cheeks. She saw the wet trail of tears and wanted to cry herself. Silently she made her way to his side.

Harry felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and flinched.

"Please go away, Draco." he whispered. He didn't have the strength to deal with his spouse's mood.

"It's me, Harry." came Hermione's voice. Harry whirled around, surprised and pleased to have his best friend. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and buried his face into her stomach, crying his heart out. She simply let him cry, stroking his hair in a comforting gesture.

When he was finished, she sat beside him, holding his hand.

"I think I've made a mess of things, 'Mione."

"In what way?"

"You were right, yesterday. I do love him. And it scares the hell out of me."

"Is that why you're so upset?" she wondered. A slight nod. "What's there to be upset about? You know he loves you."

"I know that. But the whole thing scares me silly. I can't explain why."

"Did it upset you that Draco forced this marriage on you?"

"Deep down? No. It was kind of thrilling actually to be wanted that much." Harry managed a small smile.

"Then I don't see what the problem is, Harry."

"It's me. I resent the fact that he steamrolled his way into my life. How do I know he wants me as a person and not some token spouse to be paraded about in front of his snobbish friends? Why did Remus let him do that?"

"Maybe because Remus knew how you felt about Draco. From what you told me, Remus didn't deny or refute Draco's statements concerning your virtue. If that had been the case, Remus was within his rights to challenge Draco to a duel to defend your honor. That should tell you something right there."

"Do you think Remus helped Draco with his plans for me?"

"I think so, yes. But Harry, Remus only did it because he loves you and he doesn't want to see you wasting your life staying with him and making sure his needs are met. You deserve a life of your own. Remus saw fit to give it to you with his blessing."

"Still doesn't make it right." Harry mumbled. "But I understand his motives better. What am I going to do, Hermione? I practically denied the man his own bed last night."

"You did WHAT?" Hermione gaped. Her tone alone was enough to make him feel 2 feet tall. "Harold James Potter, are you out of your blasted skull?"

"The man practically threw himself at me! How was I supposed to react?"

"He threw himself at you? How's that possible?"

"He had me pinned to the bedroom door and was kissing the breath out of me." Harry admitted, blushing hotly, remembering the feel of Draco's body pressing him against the door and the hot wet heat of the tongue in his mouth.

"And you kicked him out?"

"Yes." At her look, he sighed in exasperation, "I was SCARED, Hermione! How was I supposed to react?"

"Like all virgins do on their wedding nights. Get naked and let the man have his way with you!" she stated in the most bluntest way she could think of. Harry was pretty sure his face was as red as the roses on the rose bush he was sitting next to.

"Hermione!" he gaped, trying to stifle his laughter. She smiled then.

"It's good to see you laugh again, Harry."

"I'm glad you're here with me." Harry sighed. She hugged him gently.

"Harry, all I can give you is this piece of advice. Love is never easy. You just have to take it as it comes and hope for the best."

Harry looked at her, seeing the wistful look on her face.

"You miss Blaise, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"If he hadn't been killed by pirates, do you think you and he would have gotten married?"

"We talked about it a few times, but I don't think either of us was ready." she sighed.

"You'll find someone again." he smiled.

"One can dream." she nodded. "I better get back inside and make sure all your things are in their proper places. See you at lunch?"

"Count on it." Harry smiled. Hermione nodded, then headed back into the house. But it wasn't for what she was planning.

After asking Nigel for directions to the Manor's study, she went in search of the Lord of the Manor. She had a few choice words to share with the man.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a much need Author's Note: About a week ago, someone left me a review in one of my other stories, pretty much demanding that I update this one ("The Need").**

**Here's what you need to understand. My real life takes way more precedence than my computer time. I have 2 kids to tend to, not to mention a job that I have to stay awake for from 9 at night until 6 in the morning, 6 days a week. There's no such thing as a vacation from real life for me. Not to mention the fact, like all authors at some point in time, I do suffer from cases of writer's block from time to time. I don't respond to nasty reviews, I make it a point not to. What purpose would it serve?**

**I know it doesn't help when I keep coming up with other stories in the meantime, but when the bunny bites, I heed the call.**

**So don't make demands for me to work on something, because that will just make me not do it just to spite you, and it wouldn't be fair to anyone else who's following along with the story. I can't work when I'm pissed. It doesn't make for conductive fic writing when the author is pissed.**

**So please, for the love of God and all that is Harry & Draco (and possible Severus), have some patience with me. I will start working on my WiPs in my own time, when I have the time and if I'm not suffering from writer's block. Even if that means I don't update for weeks. There are other stories besides mine that are worth reading. Add me or this story to your alerts and go find them. You'll be glad you did.**

**My apologies for this long A/N but this needed to be said. And now back to our regularly scheduled program...**

* * *

She knocked on the door to the study three times.

"Enter." she heard in Draco's unmistakable drawl. Taking a deep breath, knowing that what she was doing was for Harry's benefit, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Draco wasn't at his desk like she thought. Instead, he was sitting in a windowed alcove, staring at what she assumed was nothing. As she moved closer, she realized he had a perfect view of the back gardens...and Harry. Harry, for the most part, was still sitting where she had left him. Every few moments she saw his shoulders move upwards then relax to their former position. She recognized that he was sighing. He only did that when he was thinking hard about something.

"Lady Hermione, you wish to speak to me, I presume?"

Draco had caught her staring at him staring at Harry.

"Yes." she nodded. "Why exactly did you wed Harry?"

"He is my other half. He completes me in a way no one ever has before." he answered immediately.

"Do you love him?"

"I supposed so."

"You suppose so?" she gaped. "There is no 'suppose'. You either do or you don't. I will not allow you to play with his emotions like a puppet on a string, sir!" she scowled.

Draco stared at her for several long minutes, coming to a nasty and uncomfortable conclusion. And he voiced it aloud.

"You want him for yourself!" he exclaimed, hoping against hope he was wrong.

"You are insane!" she exclaimed.

"You love him, do you not?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "He's been my best friend since we were 7 years old. He's everything to me."

"Then why didn't you marry him, then?"

"Christ you are a thick one, aren't you?" she snapped. "One – he's gay. Two – I'm straight. Three – he's like a brother to me so that's disgusting. Four – what part of he loves you did you not understand? Five – The Weasleys would have your head. They wouldn't let you get within 5 steps of their front door. Your father nearly ruined their lives." Hermione huffed without thought. And blushed to the roots of her hair when she realized that her last statement had nothing to do with the current topic of conversation.

Draco looked thoughtful.

"Funny you should mention The Weasleys. Their youngest son, Ronald, is my personal retainer."

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe it. From what she knew about The Weasleys, they hated anyone with the Malfoy name with a passion. Could she be wrong?

"Ronald Weasley is in my employ and has been for several years. Voluntarily, might I add."

"You're lying!" she exclaimed, overplaying her hand. Draco's eyes gleamed speculatively.

"Ah, so it's Ronald you fancy. Interesting." Hermione was speechless again. "But you came here to discuss Harry and myself." He pointed to the chair opposite himself and she sat down, grateful Draco had returned the topic back to Harry.

"I just want to know what your plans are. I don't like seeing him upset."

"I didn't realize he was upset." Draco muttered.

"M'Lord, please hear me out. I know Harry loves you, he's told me so but..." she trailed off.

"But what?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this. Harry would kill me for betraying his trust, but you need to know what he's gone through and understand what he feels."

"Lady Hermione, please tell me what you know." Draco begged. Hermione took a deep sigh.

"When we were 13 years old, Harry was nearly raped." she stated. That was the last thing Draco expected to hear and his heart clenched painfully.

"What did you say?"

"We were in the village picking up supplies from the market when we were set upon by Dudley Dursley and his group. Harry had run-ins with them before and told me to run for help. So I ran, but not before they had grabbed him and beat him black and blue. I got the rest of the story from one of the witnesses. Once he was defenseless, they stripped him." She took another breath.

"I returned with Remus just as Dudley was about to penetrate Harry. I could hear Harry screaming in agony. I will never forget that sound for as long as I live. I didn't even think about the consequences to myself. I launched myself at him and began pulling his hair and scratching his face, anything to get him off Harry. His friends ran away but the constable caught them quickly. I had to be pulled away from Dudley. Once I knew Dudley was taken away, I went to Harry. He knew I was there, even though both his eyes were swollen shut. It took him a month to recover from his injuries. It took 2 years before the nightmares went away."

"Was he...I mean...is he..." Draco couldn't get the words out, he was so horrified.

"If I had been one second too late, he wouldn't be." Hermione replied softly. Draco leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Fuck!" he suddenly swore, running his fingers through his hair.

"M'Lord, I know you won't force him, but please...have patience with him."

"I shall try, if he'll let me." Draco nodded.

"Then you are more of a gentleman than I thought you were." She stood, curtsied regally and left him to his thoughts.

Draco waited until she was gone before giving into his emotions and bursting into tears. His Harry had been through so much and was a stronger person for it. He wiped his eyes and turned to stare out the window once more.

"Before this week is out, I will make you happier than you've ever been." he vowed to himself.

- - -

As she promised, Hermione called Harry in for lunch.

He was surprised at how disappointed he felt when he discovered he'd be lunching with his mother-in-law alone.

"Draco had some business to attend to in the village and will be back for supper." she told him.

"Oh." Harry mumbled, trying not to let his hurt show. He didn't see the small smile on Narcissa's face.

- - -

Just as lunch ended, Nigel brought a message for Harry, along with a single green and white lily. He opened the note addressed to him.

_-You are to meet me at Madame Malkin's Opera House at half eight this evening._

_Wear your best._

_Draco_

Harry resisted the urge to grin. He'd never been to an opera before. He'd heard about them but Remus had too many obligations and no free time to take him.

"I see I shall be dining alone this eve." Narcissa smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mother Malfoy. I could stay." Harry stated, meaning his words.

"Nonsense, Harry. You need to spend more time with Draco if you two are to co-exist. You go and have a good time. I think a nap is in order for you. I'll have Lady Hermione wake you in time to get ready."

Surprising himself and his mother-in-law, he made his way to her side and kissed her cheek before heading to his room. He'd slept very little the night before, expecting Draco to knock down the door and have his way. But nothing of the sort occurred.

He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, a small smile on his face and Draco's name on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was up and ready by the time Hermione came for him. He'd been too excited to wait.

"Well don't you look dashing." she smiled upon seeing him. He was dressed in a tailored suit of midnight blue. "I take it you're going to give him a shot, then?"

"What could it hurt?" Harry wondered. "If I don't at least try, I'll be wondering about it the rest of my life."

"Good for you, Harry. Here, let me help you with your traveling cloak." He handed his cloak over to her, blushing the whole time. Hermione touched the cloak in awe. It was midnight black silk over a red velvet lining and looked very warm. "Where did you get this?"

"Draco gave it to me as a late wedding present." Harry replied in a small voice.

"Did you thank him for it?" she asked. The look on his face told her otherwise. "Make sure that you do."

"Yes, Mother." Harry grinned, turning his back so she could drape the cloak properly. She made sure there were no extra wrinkles before sending him on his way.

Nigel met him at the bottom of the stairs with a slight bow.

"All set, Master Harry?"

"Lead the way." Harry nodded. He followed Nigel to the coach in the courtyard. Once he was inside, Nigel got them on their way.

- - -

Harry must have dozed off sometime during the trip. He felt a slight pressure on his lips and without thought, opened his mouth. A warm tongue slid inside and he moaned low in his throat. The kiss deepened and his arms wrapped around the body in front of him. After a moment, the lips on his pulled away and he sighed.

"Draco." he whispered, more to himself.

"I should hope so. Or do you just let random anyones kiss you like that?" came an amused voice. His eyes opened on a gasp of surprise. Draco was sitting in the carriage next to him, smiling at his mate with a twinkle in his eye.

"Um...hello?" Harry stammered. Draco couldn't contain his mirth any longer and broke out into laughter.

"And hello to you as well, love of my life. Enjoy your nap?"

"I did." Harry smiled, sitting up straighter.

"Did you dream?" Draco wondered.

"I did." Harry responded.

"About me?" Draco asked, his voice husky. Harry swallowed hard.

"Yes." he admitted. He watched Draco move closer to him, resisting the urge to bolt the other direction.

_This is my husband. I have nothing to fear from him._ He repeated to himself. Draco's lips stopped a hair's breath from his own and Harry felt his lips tingle, anticipating his kiss.

"Good." Draco whispered before moving away and stepping from the carriage. He held out his hand for Harry to take and led him inside the Opera House.

- - -

"What are we seeing?" Harry wondered as Draco led him to the Malfoy Family box.

"William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The man was an absolute genius." Draco replied as they sat down.

Harry spent a pleasant moment looking over the gathered crowd before someone behind him called his name.

"Harry Potter is that you?" Harry turned in his seat to see an elegantly dressed woman approach him. His eyes lit up with joy.

"Grandmother Min!" Harry smiled, standing to hug is adoptive grandmother. Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore stood back and eyed him carefully.

"Don't you look handsome. I never thought I'd see you here. Where's Remus?"

"Harry?" came Draco's voice. They both turned to look at the blonde. "Care to introduce me, love?"

"Um, Gran. This is Lord Draco Malfoy...my husband." Harry stammered. Minerva looked shocked for all of 2 seconds before she recovered her wits. She shook Draco's hand and smiled.

"I never knew you'd gotten married, Harry." she admonished. "I would have liked to have been there."

"It was kind of sudden, Lady Dumbledore." Draco replied, placing an arm around Harry's waist. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Care to explain, Harry?" she asked her grandson.

"Um...well...you see...Father did it." he blurted.

"Did what?" her tone was dangerous.

"Married me off." Harry replied, not realizing the deep hole he was slowly digging himself into.

"What?" she screeched so loudly, it brought her husband immediately to her side.

"Harry! Good to see you, my boy!" Albus grinned, ignoring his wife sputtering beside him.

"Grandfather Albus." Harry smiled, hugging him.

"And who's this strapping fellow by your side?" Albus wondered, looking at Draco.

"Grandfather, this is my husband, Lord Draco Malfoy." Harry introduced for the second time.

"Malfoy...Malfoy...ah yes! Narcissa's boy! You've grown up since the last time I saw you." Albus smiled.

"I had to, sir. For Mother's sake."

"I'm sorry for the loss of your father. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to be betrayed like that by Master Riddle." Albus stated solemnly.

"At least the bastard got what was coming to him, may he never rest in peace." Draco scowled.

"Indeed." Albus nodded. "Now what has my wife all twitter pated?"

"Remus married Harry off without his consent!" Minerva snapped out.

"Well I'm sure Remus had a good reason for it, Min." Albus replied.

"A good reason? What possible reason could he have for marrying off his son like he was a piece of property?"

"Because he knew how much I loved him." came a small voice beside them. The Dumbledores looked at Harry, who was blushing so hard his face was a deep red. He was staring down at his hands. Draco was, understandably, in shock.

"What was that?" Draco asked, afraid he'd heard wrong. Harry took a deep breath and looked Draco straight in the eye.

"I love you. I think I always have, since the first time I saw you. I tried to hate you when you kissed me that day, but my heart and my body wouldn't let me. Remus knew it was tearing me up inside how much I wanted to be with you but I didn't want to risk my heart for his sake. He's my father, and his happiness always came before my own, at least in my own mind. But he wanted to see me settled and happy, regardless. That's why he did it."

"Then why did you fight it so hard? You knew how I felt about you!" Draco wondered.

"Because I was scared of losing my heart. It was too fast for me. But I ended up losing my heart anyway." Harry reached up and touched Draco's cheek. Draco took his hand and kissed the inside of his palm.

"I promise you, Harry, here and now. I will go slow with you. I never want to hurt you. I'd sooner cut off my right arm than do you any harm."

"I know, Draco. I do love you, and want to be with you like you want me to, but I need to do this at my own pace."

Draco assumed this had something to do with what Hermione had told him earlier, and he kept his silence on that. Instead, he leaned toward Harry and kissed him gently.

"Thank you." Draco smiled when they drew apart.

Minerva cleared her throat, clearly embarrassed at witnessing such a private and tender moment.

"Reminds me of us at their age." Albus grinned. She elbowed him in his side.

"Lord and Lady Dumbledore, I would be so honored if you joined us." Draco smiled, indicating the two empty seats beside Harry's.

"We'd love to, Lord Malfoy." Albus answered. He escorted his wife to her seat as Harry sat down beside her. As the orchestra was tuning up, she leaned toward Harry and whispered in his ear.

"I like him, love."

He looked at her, his heart in his eyes.

"I do, too." he agreed. He looked over at Draco, who was grinning like a love-sick fool. He took Harry's hand in his own and kissed it.

He interlaced their fingers between them as the house lights dimmed and the opera began in earnest.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? It just came to me about an hour ago (4/30/06 at 8:30 am EST). I like the implication of Minerva and Albus being the grandparent type to Harry. It seemed that way in the books so I kind of played with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Someone was demanding smut. I felt the need to reciprocate. Enjoy!**

- - -

The following morning, the sun shining in the window awoke Harry from a sound sleep. He opened his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Last night had been more than he'd ever expected. Telling Draco he loved him had freed him somehow. He felt light of heart.

His smile grew as he recalled the events that occurred after they'd left the opera house.

- - -

_**Flashback, the evening before...**_

_Draco requested that Harry's grandparents visit the Manor for lunch the following afternoon, to which they agreed, before he drew Harry to his side and escorted them to the waiting carriage._

_Safely ensconced within, Harry turned toward Draco and touched his cheek to get his attention. Draco looked at him._

"_Thank you, Draco."_

"_For what, love?" Draco asked, taking the hand on his face and kissing it._

"_For not pushing me into anything."_

"_I meant what I said earlier, Harry. I'll wait forever for you. I love you too much to hurt you intentionally."_

_Draco's expression was so earnest, his gaze never wavered, and Harry made up his mind right there. He crawled into his husband's lap, facing him and touched his lips to Draco's in a light kiss. Draco, for his part, kept his hands on Harry's hips and didn't move them, even when he was tempted to move them to Harry's arse and pull him closer._

_Harry pulled away after a moment, checking Draco's response. Draco was breathing heavily through his nose. He frowned. Something wasn't right._

"_Draco?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Are you all right?"_

"_Never better, Harry."_

"_Then why didn't you kiss me back?"_

"_I didn't think you'd want me to." Draco answered honestly._

"_Why not?" Harry demanded._

"_Because if I kiss you right now, like I want to, I won't be able to stop with just kissing you. And it is a long ride home." Draco pushed Harry off his lap and turned his head to stare out of the window._

_In the next moment, Draco felt a hesitant but persistent set of lips massaging his pulse point on his neck. His eyes closed on a groan._

"_Harry. You need to stop." he rasped. Those soft lips moved to the exposed flesh of his chest between his shirt. He felt Harry's tongue lick a wet stripe and a hot breath cooling his skin._

"_Harry." he warned, surprised at the breathlessness of his own voice. Who knew his shy, virginal husband had a bit of a seductive side._

_Harry brought his head up, his eyes pinning Draco's to his seat. His green eyes were dark with some unnamed emotion Draco couldn't place. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry placed a single finger to his lips. Draco, never one to miss an opportunity when handed to him, opened his mouth and pulled that finger in, pleased when Harry's eyes crossed and glazed over._

_Harry slowly pulled his finger from the hotness of Draco's mouth. Silently, he undid Draco's shirt, exposing more pale flesh to his heated gaze. He raked his eyes down Draco's body, watching with silent delight as his nipples hardened when exposed to the cool night air. He couldn't help himself, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over one of the little nubbins of flesh, listening to Draco inhale sharply. Scooting back so he could have easier access, he kissed his way down Draco's body, taking time to nip the little places that made Draco groan beneath him. He took great delight in the ferret-like squeak that emitted from Draco's elegant mouth when Harry swirled his tongue around Draco's navel._

_However before Harry could go any further, he found himself hauled upright and kissed with all the passion he felt himself. For the first time, he let himself feel._

_Draco pulled back with a gasp, taking in Harry's swollen lips and glazed over expression. He smiled devilishly._

"_My turn." he whispered, diving in to suck the flesh of Harry's neck. He kept his hands busy undoing the buttons of Harry's clothing until Harry was nearly naked beneath him. Draco sat back, worshiping Harry's flushed body with his eyes. "You are beautiful." he whispered._

"_Show me." Harry replied, shocked at his own daring. The smile was back in place on Draco's face and he dived back in._

_Harry closed his eyes as Draco's lips trailed down his body. He felt a hand encircle his cock and he arched up into Draco's hand in shock._

"_God! Draco!" he choked out. Draco merely grinned in reply. He couldn't resist Harry's lips anymore and coaxed him into another breathless kiss, stroking his cock the whole time._

_Harry was mindless with desire. He never thought it would feel like this. He felt detached from his own body, as if he could fly without wings._

"_Harry, look at me." Draco whispered. Harry opened his eyes to see Draco's face hovering over his stiff and leaking cock. Harry's breath caught in his throat. "Keep your eyes on me, love."_

_Harry couldn't speak, he simply nodded. Keeping his gaze steady, he watched as Draco wrapped his lips around the head of his cock._

_Harry couldn't stop the choked gasp that escaped his lips as he was sucked deeply into Draco's mouth. He felt Draco's tongue swirling the head of his cock, dipping into the slit and lapping up his essence. Harry's hands clenched at his side, his blunt nails digging into his palms almost painfully. Draco noticed this and not releasing Harry's cock from his mouth, took Harry's hands and placed them on top of his own head. He drew back to look at Harry._

"_I won't break, Harry." Draco rasped, before taking his husband back into his mouth. Harry clutched handfuls of Draco's hair and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer._

_Draco's free hand caressed Harry's sac and Harry mewled low in his throat. Draco kept up a steady rhythm, alternating between sucking, stroking, nipping and tonguing Harry's cock and balls._

_Harry felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. It felt like he was going to be sick, but in a good kind of way._

"_D-Draco!" he stammered, trying to warn him. Draco seemed to know what Harry was going through, and to Harry's shock, Draco sucked him as deep as he could until he felt the point of Draco's nose caressing the hairs surrounding his throbbing cock. Draco hummed around him and that did it for Harry._

_With a shout and an almost painful tugging on Draco's hair, he came hard, curling his upper body around Draco's head, his eyes closed so tightly he was beginning to see spots._

_Draco milked him dry, his tongue flicking left, right and around Harry's sensitive flesh, making Harry whimper. He pulled off him with a pop, smiling at Harry's debauched expression. He kissed Harry gently, sharing his taste, before helping his beloved back into his clothes. He chuckled lightly when he saw a couple of his own blonde hairs tangles in Harry's wedding band._

_Draco escorted Harry to their room, intending to spend another sleepless night in the sitting room. He kissed Harry long and slow at the door to the bedroom before pulling away._

"_Good night, Harry." Draco whispered, turning to go back into the sitting room. A hand on his bicep stopped him and he looked back at Harry expectantly._

"_I had no right to deny you your bed on our wedding night."_

"_You had every right." Draco argued, but Harry shook his head._

"_No, Draco. You had every right to take me that night, even when I denied you. You could have r-raped me." Harry stammered. "But you didn't, and that's when my head began to realized what my heart was telling me for so long."_

_Draco listened with baited breath, daring not to hope. Harry continued._

"_When I was 13...I was almost r-raped. Hermione saved me that day. You saved me the day you married me. In your own way, you saved me."_

"_What are you saying, Harry?" Draco asked, hating the way his voice sounded so hopeful._

"_I want you to stay. Tonight. Tomorrow night. The rest of our lives. I want you in my life, now and forever." Harry told him. He looked Draco in the eyes, showing his true feelings and Draco's answering grin spoke volumes. He swooped down on Harry, kissing him, clutching him to his body and his heart. When he pulled back, they were both breathless._

"_We take this slow, Harry. I won't force you. I made that promise and I'm sticking to it."_

"_Thank you, love." Harry smiled, kissing him lightly. Hand in hand, they made their way into the bedroom, taking time to kiss each other and whatever body part they exposed to each other as they undressed._

_Draco doused the candles in the room before joining his husband in bed. He kissed Harry one final time before directing Harry's head to lay upon his chest. Harry snuggled into his side, a hand resting over Draco's steadily beating heart, and drifted off to sleep._

_Draco watched his husband sleep, kissing the raven locks gently. He blessed whatever deity happened to be listening for bringing this wonderful man into his life._

_He sighed, drifting off to sleep listening to Harry breathe._

- - -

Harry's smile threatened to split his face. He rolled to his side, finding Draco's side of the bed empty. There was a note on the pillow, partially covered by a single white lily. He picked up the flower and inhaled the sweet sent before opening the note.

_Harry,_

_Last night was one of the most greatest moments of my life and I do hope you feel the same way. You trusted me with your heart as I already trust you with mine. I await the day I can finally claim you as my own._

_I love you._

_Draco_

_PS...do not forget our lunch date with your grandparents this afternoon._

Harry sighed.

Hermione entered the room, balancing a breakfast tray on her hip. She smiled brightly when she saw that Harry was awake.

"Rumor has it that Lord Malfoy was caught smiling into his tea this morning, a far-off look in his eyes." she grinned, setting the tray in his lap. "Spill it, Potter."

"Nothing to tell, really." Harry shrugged, buttering a piece of toast. She gave him "The Look" and he felt himself blush. Hermione squealed with delight, sitting beside her friend. He found himself telling her everything, glossing over the heated session in the carriage on the way home. He admitted to her he was hoping Draco would make love to him last night, instead of going to sleep.

"Do you honestly think you're ready for that?" she wondered. Harry thought about it.

"My heart says yes but it's my mind I'm trying to work around."

"He did say he would wait, Harry. No need to rush yourself."

"I know. I want him so much it hurts but at the same time, I'm scared he'll hurt me like Dudley tried to."

"The key word is tried, Harry. Dudley tried and failed. You will get through this." She touched his hand and he squeezed it, thankful for her support. He ate his breakfast before she helped him get ready for the day.

- - -

**A/N: -Evil grin- There! You got smut and fluff in one go!**


	8. Chapter 8

As Draco had promised himself, he made it the best week of Harry's life. They attended Madame Malkin's almost every evening, went on picnics together, and just generally got to know each other quite well. And Harry fell in love with him a little more deeply each day. But he was still afraid to take that final step, the one that would let all know that he was Draco's.

It was a decision he would later regret...

**(A/N: The authoress decides to throw a monkey wrench into the well oiled machine and laughs evilly as she watches it break apart...)**

As was his practice, Draco was out for the day attending to business. Narcissa had gone to visit friends, something that was becoming more frequent as the days went by. Harry discovered Hermione was spending her free time with Ron Weasley when Draco had no need of him and Harry had no need of her.

He was alone when someone knocked on the door to the Manor. A short moment later, a nervous looking servant poked her head into the sitting room where Harry was reading a book.

"Master Harry?"

"Yes?" he replied, glancing up from his book.

"There's someone here to see Lord Malfoy. I tried to tell her he wasn't here but she's very adamant about seeing him. I don't know how to get rid of her."

"I'll take care of it." he replied, frowning.

"I've left her in the main foyer." The relieved servant nodded her head and returned to whatever it was she was doing.

- - -

When Harry arrived in the main foyer, there was indeed a woman standing there. From the backside, she was deceptively thin, and her hair, nearly as dark as his own, was piled high upon her head in tight curls.

He cleared his throat and she turned around. She scowled at him like he was beneath her. Her expression reminded him of the one time he'd seen Dudley Dursley's mother. Not a pleasant picture to say the least. Only this one's nose was slightly smaller. Her dark eyes flashed angrily at him.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Harry. What may I do for you?" he answered in a polite tone.

"I told that twit who answered the door I was here to see Draco." she snapped.

"Draco isn't here. He's out on business." he continued in the same polite tone. "I could leave a message for him."

"I'll wait. Go and fetch me some tea and be quick about it."

"I don't think so. Who are you to order me about like a servant?" Harry snapped, becoming angry.

"Because that is exactly what you are. A servant."

"How dare you presume my position in this household!" Harry shouted.

"How dare you speak to me in that insolent tone! I've a good mind to tell Draco to fire you!"

"Good luck with that." Harry snorted in a bored tone. The woman went red in the face. She stalked right up to Harry and before he could blink, she slapped him across the face. His hand flew to his overly warm cheek, eyes wide in shock.

"What the blazes is going on in here?" a cold voice demanded from behind them. Both turned around to see Draco standing in the open doorway, a fierce scowl gracing his elegant features.

"Draco!" the woman squealed in delight, running toward him. Harry looked on in shock as the woman wrapped her arms around his husband's neck and proceeded to devour his face with her horse lips. The whole time, Draco's eyes were glued to Harry's.

Harry could feel his heart dying inside as he watched his husband and the unnamed woman kiss each other to death. Shaking his head in denial, he turned on his heel and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Tears blurred his vision as he shoved some clothing and toiletries in a single bag. Once he was packed, he took the backstairs to the servants quarters and out the back door. Luck seemed to be on his side as he made his way to the stables. No one saw him as he saddled a horse and took off, not looking back at the place he had come to think of as his home.

- - -

Draco watched the light in Harry's eyes die as he tried to extract the overly enthusiastic woman from his body. He couldn't stop Harry as he ran upstairs.

With a harsh groan, he practically shoved the woman to the floor, wiping his mouth in disgust.

"What the fuck, Pansy!" he scowled.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"What the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to be in Paris."

"I came back a month early. Mummy and Daddy tried to stop me but I just had to get back to you, love." She tried to embrace him once more and he quickly backed away.

"Don't touch me."

"But Draco-"

"You will address me by my proper title, Lady Parkinson." Draco scowled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"If you had bothered to check with anyone before coming here, you would have realized that I am no longer 'on the market'."

"Of course I know that! You're betrothed to me! Your father decreed it, my father accepted it."

"And, if you had bothered to ask, your father should have told you that upon my father's death, all manners of our 'betrothal' were declared null and void! As such, being the Lord of the Manor, I have a say in who I shall marry." He watched in satisfaction as all the color drained from the already pale face.

"No!" she hissed.

"Yes!" he nodded.

"Who is the silly bitch that deigned to be your wife?"

"You met him I believe." he shrugged, crossing his arms. If possible, she paled even further.

"_Him_! You're gay?"

"Quite." he shrugged, not really caring what she thought of it.

"But he's a servant!"

"No, My Lady. He's not. He is Lord Harry Potter, adopted son of Lord Lupin and adopted grandson of Lord and Lady Dumbledore. And my life partner."

At that, Pansy let out an almost inhuman screech and started clutching her hair, upsetting the delicate curls. Draco rang for her manservant, who escorted the distraught young woman out of Malfoy Manor.

"And good riddance." Draco snorted, turning toward the stairs.

_Now to straighten out my husband._

- - -

Draco was becoming worried. He had knocked on the bedroom door for over ten minutes without receiving an answer. Sighing, he joined his mother for dinner.

It was then that Hermione came into the dining room, looking upset.

"Lady Hermione, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"Hedwig is missing from the stables. I noticed when I went to feed her." Draco stood quickly, knocking his chair to the floor.

"What? Are you sure?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, M'Lady." Hermione answered, wringing her hands with worry for her friend.

"Fuck!" Draco exclaimed. His mother looked at him.

"You know something?"

"Pansy came by earlier today and she said and did some things that upset Harry."

"What did she do?" Hermione demanded.

"She...uh...kissed me...in front of him."

"And you didn't see fit to stop her?" Narcissa demanded. Draco visibly shrank back from his mother's anger. She was a genteel woman but could be quite formidable when angry.

"You know how Pansy gets when she's stuck on an idea! She thought we were still betrothed for fuck's sake!"

"Draconis Samuel Xavier Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa nearly shouted. Draco cringed and Hermione would have giggled if she wasn't concerned about Harry.

Nigel poked his head in the door.

"Mistress?"

"Yes?" Narcissa answered, still glaring at her only offspring.

"Lord Lupin is here to see you and Lord Draco."

"Bring him here, please, Nigel."

"Yes Mistress."

There was a tense silence as mother and son stared at each other.

Remus burst into the room, heading straight for Draco. Before the other man could draw a breath, Remus had his hands fisted into the lapels of Draco's coat and was lifting the shorter man off of his feet.

"What the hell did you do to my son?" Remus growled in anger, his amber eyes flashing.

"You've seen Harry, Remus?" Narcissa asked.

"He came galloping up about 4 hours ago, crying and babbling about something. All I got out of him was something about a Parkinson bitch and his cheating bastard of a husband! Broke my heart listening to him cry like that. He didn't even cry like that when his parents died! And. It's. All. Your. Bloody. Fault!" With each word, he shook Draco around like a rag doll.

"Put him down, Remus and he'll explain!" Narcissa stated, placing a calming hand on his arm. "Please, Remus." she added softly. That seemed to calm the man down and he released the young man in his arms.

Once everyone was seated, Draco explained what had gone on and what he'd seen and heard when he arrived home that afternoon.

When he was finished, Hermione was furious.

"I'll snatch every hair off her head until she's bald! How dare she!" she snapped. Narcissa silently agreed, and was determined to pay Lord and Lady Parkinson a visit the following day.

"Lord Lupin. I meant no harm to Harry. I love him. May I talk with him?"

"Draco. I would love to say yes, but it's Harry's decision if he wants to talk to you or not. I will tell him what we discussed here, but after that..." Remus shrugged.

"I understand." Draco sighed. "Excuse me. I have some work to do." He turned on his heel and left the room.

"Oh dear." Narcissa sighed.

"What?" Remus wondered.

"Draco's brooding again. He's going to lock himself in his study and drink port until he passes out."

"Should we stop him or check on him or something?" Hermione wondered.

"He'll be fine. He'll have a horrendous headache come morning but he'll be fine."

"I must get back to Harry and make sure he's okay."

"Please tell Harry we miss him." Narcissa told him. He gazed at her softly before taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Until tomorrow, My Lady." he smiled at her. Hermione saw the expression for what it was and resisted the urge to smile. Bowing to the two women, Remus took his leave.

"So. How long have you been in love with him?" Hermione asked after a moment. Narcissa looked at her with a frown. Hermione simply gave her the same look she used on Harry and the elder woman sighed.

"I don't know really. When Lucius died, Remus was the only one I could take comfort from. He understood what it was like to lose a loved one, as he had just lost Sirius the year before Lucius died. We were always friends and I guess it just turned into something more."

"He loves you as well. I could see it. Have you told him how you feel?"

"No. I'm scared it would ruin our friendship."

"I think you should chance it, Lady Malfoy." Hermione encouraged. "Life is too short to take for granted."

"You're right, of course." Narcissa smiled. She looked in the direction Draco had disappeared. "I only hope those two can work things out to save their love. A love like theirs is too precious to lose."

"Agreed. It's all in Harry's hands now." Hermione sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In case you missed my note back in Chapter 1, someone pointed out to me that I gave Draco different middle names in Chapter 1 and Chapter 8 so I re-edited the first chapter to reflect the middle name I used in the eighth chapter. Sorry if I confused anyone. And now, on with the story!**

- - -

Harry was miserable. Bone-aching miserable. It had been five days since he fled Malfoy Manor. Five days since he'd last seen his husband. Five days since he'd been held in Draco's arms and kissed senseless.

And he missed him terribly.

But his heart was broken. He didn't even have the energy to get out of bed, where he'd been for the last three days.

_And it was all that bitch, Pansy Parkinson's fault!_ Harry scowled to himself.

He had gone back over his memories of That Day from several different angles and ideas and came up with the same conclusion over and over: Draco had no feelings for the pug-faced harridan whatsoever. It should have made him happy. But it didn't. He couldn't get away from the fact that Draco had kissed her.

_Well she kissed him and he just stood there looking like he'd rather kiss his horse, but it's the principal of the thing._ He thought silently. He rolled over to stare out the window and snuggled deeper into his bed.

_What am I going to do?_

- - -

Remus scowled and stomped his way up the stairs to his son's room. He'd had just about enough of Harry's sulking for the week to last him a lifetime. He was going to fix this rift between the couple even if it killed him.

Without knocking, he slammed his way into Harry's bedroom and dragged the young man from his bed.

"Father, what-"

"Harry, shut up for once and listen to me!" Remus demanded. Shocked, Harry's mouth closed with an audible snap. "I'm bloody well sick and tired of this brooding you've been doing and it needs to end, now!"

"I'm not brooding!"

"You've been holed up in your room for a week. I'd call that brooding."

"I'm entitled to brood." Harry sulked, crossing his arms.

"Not this time, Harry. You need to fix this with Draco, today. It wasn't his fault and you know it."

"Father-"

"I'm not listening Harry. Minerva and Albus will be coming by in about an hour to take you back to the Manor. You will be ready and presentable by then. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry whispered, staring at his feet. Remus sighed and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Harry, I know how much you love Draco. You owe it to yourself and Draco to fix this. And you know I'm right."

"I'm scared, Remus."

"Of what?"

"What if Draco doesn't want me back?" At that, Remus began to laugh.

"Harry that's ridiculous! Draco loves you and he misses you a great deal. Narcissa tells me he hasn't gone to work all week. He just hides in his study, drinking himself into oblivion."

"Shit." Harry sighed. He looked up at Remus. "I guess I should talk to him, then."

"I believe that to be the best course of action."

"Thank you, Father." Harry smiled, hugging the older man. Then he turned and went to get cleaned up and packed.

- - -

Draco was miserable. Harry had been gone for a week and it felt like a lifetime to him. He locked himself in his study and went through his entire collection of port.

It didn't ease the ache in his chest.

There was a knock on the door to his study. He raised his head from his desk.

"G'way. I'm busy!" he slurred.

"Draco you've been in there for five bloody days! Come out of there this instant!" he heard his mother call out.

"Go'way, Mother!" he shouted, instantly regretting it as a headache pierced his skull.

"Draco Malfoy! You are impossible!"

"I want my Harry back!" he shouted back, shocked when tears blurred his vision. He'd never cried before, not even at his father's memorial service.

"Oh, love. I'm sure he'll come back to you. You just need to wait."

"I've waited five bloody days! He hates me! And it's all my fault." he sniffed. There was silence on the other side of the door for a moment.

"Draco, open the door, please?" his mother asked gently. Getting to his feet, knowing he couldn't ignore his mother, he wobbled to the door and unlocked it, turning his back. He heard the door open and close, but kept his place. He started when he felt a calloused hand against his neck.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry whispered against his back. Draco whirled around so fast, he almost fell over.

"Harry!"

"I don't hate you, love." Harry smiled at him.

"But Pansy-"

"Was trying to make me think there was something between you, which I did. And I was wrong. I'll admit that. But, Draco, it hurt when you didn't push her away when she was kissing you."

"I was trying not to think about that actually. It was horrible."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Harry chuckled.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I promised you I wouldn't do that and I broke my promise."

"But it wasn't your fault, Draco! If anyone is to blame, it's Pansy Parkinson."

"Please don't speak that name in my presence ever again." Draco groaned, closing his eyes. He felt Harry's hands on his cheeks.

"Draco, look at me." Harry requested. Draco opened his eyes reluctantly, staring into Harry's own. "It's not your fault. It never was. You're mine, Draco Malfoy. And I won't give you up without a fight."

"A little possessive, aren't we?" Draco grinned, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"No more than you I'm sure." Harry chuckled. They were silent, content to hold each other for a bit. Draco rested a tired head on his husband's shoulders.

"Draco, when was the last time you slept?"

"Hmm. Night before you left, I think."

"That won't do. Come on." He pulled away from Draco and dragged him from the room.

He pushed Draco onto their bed and undressed him before going into the bathroom to run a bath for him. Draco was starting to doze when Harry led him into the bathroom.

"In. Now." Harry demanded, pointing to the slightly steaming water. Draco did as he was told without argument, sighing with pleasure as the water caressed his skin.

Harry went around the tub behind him and ran a soap-covered flannel across his shoulders and down his chest. Draco tilted his head back.

"This is nice." he mumbled sleepily.

"Just relax and let me take care of you for a change." Harry whispered. Draco nodded, closing his eyes.

Harry washed his hair and rinsed him off before helping him from the water. He toweled him dry and led him back to the bed.

Draco slipped naked between the sheets and Harry covered him in the duvet before crossing the room and closing the drapes. He was about to leave the room when he heard Draco call his name.

"Yes?"

"Stay. Please?" Draco whispered. Harry stared at him for a moment before nodding. He slipped out of his own clothes, joining his husband in their bed. Draco pulled him close, spooning against Harry's back.

"Love you, Harry." Draco whispered, drifting off to sleep. Harry rubbed the arm that was wrapped around his middle.

"I love you, too, you stubborn fool." Harry smiled, closing his eyes.

"I'm not stubborn!" Draco yawned.

"Sleep, love." Harry giggled.

"M'kay." Draco muttered, falling asleep. Harry listened to his breathing, assuring himself that Draco was okay before falling to sleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Since I don't know much about them, I took the liberty of creating my own names for Pansy's parents.**

- - -

The Parkinsons prided themselves on being the epitome of polite society. They moved in the same circles as The Malfoys, though not as popular as them, sometimes even going as far as to try and usurp Narcissa's power over the other important social families. To say they were highly ambitious was an understatement.

So when one of her servants told her that Lady Malfoy was waiting in her very own parlor to see her, Iris Parkinson thought it was a sign of Fate.

She waited the required thirty minutes before making herself known to her guest.

"Lady Malfoy, this is a surprise, to say the least." Iris smiled, sitting across from the woman.

"Lady Parkinson, I wouldn't have come if I didn't think this matter required some delicacy." Narcissa replied in a cool tone.

"Oh?" Iris wondered, carefully keeping her expression bland.

"This concerns your daughter and my son."

"Oh, you wished to discuss their betrothal?"

"Among other things, but that was the most important one."

"I was thinking along the lines of a spring wedding. Pansy so hates summer. It does strange things to her complexion." Iris nattered on. Narcissa rolled her eyes in disgust, now knowing where Pansy came by her blatant stupidity.

"Lady Parkinson, have you spoken to your husband as of late?" Narcissa interrupted the woman.

"No, I haven't actually. Aidan has been in and out for meetings or some such nonsense. I've hardly spoken two words to the man in the last two weeks." She waved her hand about as if the whole thing were inconsequential.

"Surely, Madame, you have heard the news that my son is no longer available to marry your daughter?"

That made Iris stop and stare, eyes wide with shock.

"What?"

"Tis true. My son is no longer free to marry your daughter, and I must say I'm very glad of it."

"How dare you!" Iris screeched, her face purple with indignation. "There was a betrothal contract signed between my husband and yours! And you dare go back on it now? To what purpose?"

"True, there was a contract between our families, but if you had bothered to read through it thoroughly, as I'm sure your husband can attest to, it stated that if my husband, as head of the family, becomes indisposed through nefarious means, including death, the contract will no longer be valid." Narcissa grinned with malicious glee.

Iris's face had gone the most unbecoming shade of puce and she stood up, trembling with rage.

"You lie! What would you gain from maligning my family like that?"

"Your daughter is an evil, spoiled child and I want nothing to do with her."

"You bitch!" Iris screamed, reaching her hands toward Narcissa's face.

"What is going on in here?" came a masculine voice from the doors. Both women paused to the see patriarch of the family standing in the door, staring at his wife in shock.

"Aidan, this evil woman just told me that our Pansy is no longer betrothed to the Malfoy Heir! Tell her it's not true!" Iris shouted. Aidan took a deep breath, keeping his gaze on his wife.

"It is true, love." Aidan replied. He watched the woman's face fall.

"No. It can't be!"

"When we made the betrothal, Lucius was under the impression that Draco did not want it, so I gave him the option of canceling it at a later date and time. It was Lucius who came up with the additional clause. And I agreed to it."

"B-But why?"

"Because Pansy does not deserve that young man. She has no right to him. And it's your fault she's so bloody spoiled. Why the hell do you think I sent her to the Nuns in France?"

"I thought it was a holiday?"

"No, Iris. I sent her there so she could learn that she can't treat people like her personal property. I see that lesson didn't hold." he scowled, seeing his daughter slink into the room.

"You've ruined my life! Do you know that?" Pansy yelled.

"No, my darling daughter. You did that all on your own."

"I hate you." she scowled.

"Good. Makes it easier for me to send you back to the Nuns. You are to be packed and ready to leave by tomorrow morning. And this time, I'm cutting off your funds so you will have no choice but to stay there."

"Father, no!"

"Aidan!"

"My word is final." Aidan Parkinson scowled, silencing both women. He turned to look at Narcissa. "Lady Malfoy, please give Draco my congratulations on his marriage. I've seen young Master Potter and he seems the perfect young man for your son."

"Thank you, Lord Parkinson. I will pass along your message." Narcissa smiled, getting to her feet.

"Please, let me escort you to your carriage." he smiled, presenting his arm for her to take. With a last withering scowl at his daughter and wife, he swept the Malfoy Matriarch from the room.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Iris gaped.

"Yes, Mother. Lord Malfoy is gay." Pansy scowled, not caring in the slightest when her mother promptly fainted.

_So help me, God, I will get you Draco Malfoy and your whore will suffer for your abuse._ Pansy scowled.

She quickly grabbed her shawl and reticule and left the house. She had plans to make and not a lot of time to make them in.

- - -

**A/N #2: Sorry this one is short...but I don't want to give too much away just yet. But I think you see where I'm going...sort of.**


	11. Chapter 11

Being in prison did wonders for a person's attitude and Dudley Dursley was no different. After having spent the last 6 years there, it made him harder than anyone thought possible. If one were to look too closely, they would see an evil gleam in the man's eye and run, not walk, the other direction.

Dudley was hellbent on getting revenge and was waiting for the right moment to spring his trap.

That moment came sooner than he expected...

- - -

He'd been inhabiting one of the more shadier pubs, drowning himself in a pint when the barkeep stopped at his table.

"You Dursley's kid?"

"What of it?" Dudley grunted.

"Dame at the bar is looking for you. Says it's important and she'll make it worth your while." Dudley peered around the barkeep and saw the dark-haired woman, looking so out of place among the 'locals' of the tavern.

"Send her over, mate." He passed a note into the barkeep's hand, telling him to keep the ale coming.

The woman made her way toward him without hesitation, and he got the feeling she was not all what she seemed. She joined him at his table and stared him in the eye.

"Dudley Dursley, I presume?" she smirked.

"One and the same. What can I do for you, Ms...?"

"Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson. And I'm looking for a little vengeance." she stated.

"Beggin' y'er pardon?"

"There's a man I want, who's suddenly found himself...affianced...to someone I despise. I need to get rid of him."

Dudley had to think on that a moment, it sounded too bloody confusing.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to kill and or maim this man you fancy?"

"No, you dolt! I want the trash his married to gone!"

"I have no desire to kill women."

"It's not a woman, you brainless git!" she hissed.

Dudley stared at her a full minute before he finally realized what she wasn't saying.

"And why would this interest me?" he frowned.

"Because, I have it on good authority that you are...well acquainted...with the subject of my ire."

"You don't say?" Dudley asked, his eyes narrowing. This was getting interesting.

"Mmm." she nodded. "I understand this was the same fellow who had you incarcerated some years ago."

The glass in Dudley's fist shattered under the weight of his strength, he had squeezed it so hard.

"Potter!" he growled low in his throat.

"Oh, you do know him then! Splendid!"

"I heard he upped and snagged the Malfoy brat. I'm guessing he's the bloke you're wanting."

"Of course. I only pick the best for me. Will you help me or not?"

"It will cost you, and I'm not talking money." He eyed her figure up and down and she resisted the urge to slap him. If it got her what she wanted, who was she to argue. She leaned closer to him, tracing one of her fingers over the skin of his left arm.

"I can make it worth your while." she whispered, licking her lips. Dudley grinned, placing one of his own hands high up on her thigh.

"What's your plan, then?" he asked.

She leaned even closer, exposing her cleavage to his hungry gaze and began to outline the details of her plan...

- - -

**A/N: Dum dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuuum! Sorry this one is another shorty, but I don't want to give too much away too soon. -evil smirk-**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long between updates. Real life issues keep popping up, plus I've been having some financial difficulties which resulted in nearly losing my internet connection. Hopefully things will straighten out soon and I can have more updates for you.**_

_**And this is a poll of sorts...I have 3 other WiPs in various stages and was wondering if you'd like me to post them for you to read. One is currently at 5-6 chapters, one is at 3 chapters and one is at two chapters. Please leave your vote in your comment/review.**_

_- - -_

_Two months later..._

Harry was happy. Happier than he'd ever been in his life. In the last two months, Draco had done more to prove his love than he ever thought possible and Harry loved him with his whole heart and soul.

But there was something missing, something he himself had been neglecting, and he was debating with himself over whether he was ready for it or not.

He wanted Draco to finally make love to him. But he was scared. He knew Draco had more experience with this aspect of relationships and Harry felt ill-suited for the man's affections.

Hermione had told him to follow his heart and the rest would take care of itself.

And that was right around the same time Harry discovered that she's become engaged to Ron Weasley. As fast as that had happened, Harry was greatly pleased for his friend and taken every moment he could getting to know the young man.

And now in less than a month, Harry would lose Hermione to Ron when they married, as she was going to go live with him (as she should).

Of course he was sad about that, but she reminded him she would only be a carriage ride away.

- - -

Draco was out, tending to business as usual. Narcissa was having a late brunch with Remus at his estate, so Harry was alone.

He decided to sit in the gardens, and his favorite thinking spot. After requesting his own lunch be brought to him there, he headed outside into the crisp air. Autumn was steadily approaching and the gardens and trees were awash in different shades of gold, yellow and brown, reminding him of home for a moment.

Smiling, he sat on his favorite bench and turned his thoughts to Draco.

He knew Draco was being steadfastly patient with him regarding their sleeping arrangements. But Draco did no more than kiss Harry breathless night after night, day after day. And Harry wanted more. So much more.

He knew he was physically and emotionally ready to consummate their marriage. He just wasn't sure if he was mentally ready.

And therein lie Harry's problem.

_How do I get it across to Draco that I want him to make love to me without sounding like a complete idiot?_

No answer was forthcoming and he sighed, deeply.

A sound alerted him that he was no longer alone and he assumed it was one of the servants arriving with his lunch.

The wind chose that moment to blow from behind him, and with it came the smell of an unwashed body. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end in warning but before he could turn around, a bitter-smelling cloth was clamped over his nose and mouth. He struggled for a moment before the smell became too much for him and he blacked out.

- - -

It was that unwashed smell that brought him around sometime later.

Groaning at the slight headache he had, he opened his eyes. His glasses had gone missing and his vision was somewhat blurred. There was a vague shape in front of him, where the unwashed smell was emanating from. He tried to move and found his arms and legs bound.

"H-Hello?" he whispered, his voice hoarse with misuse.

_How long was I out?_ He wondered.

"Look who finally decided to join the land of the living?" came a derisive snort.

_Wait! I know that voice!_

The blurred shape moved closer until Harry could see it clearly and his heart jumped into his throat, fear screaming from every pore in his body.

Dudley Dursley grinned at him, and in a detached way, Harry noticed he was missing a few teeth.

"Dudley!" he gaped.

"We meet again, Harry." Dudley grinned again.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Harry. That's none of your business." Dudley laughed, wagging a finger at his captive. That laugh chilled the blood in his body and he trembled.

"W-What are you going to do with me?"

"Whatever I bloody want! And none of your little friends, especially that ponce, Malfoy, will be able to stop me."

Dudley reached down and fondled Harry's genitals through the fabric of his pants. Harry bit back a moan of revulsion. His trembling became more pronounced and Dudley seemed to bask in it.

"You may as well get comfortable, Harry. You're going to be here for quite some time." And with that, Dudley turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Tears blurred Harry's vision as he thought about what this would do to Draco when he found out Harry was gone.

_Draco! Please, find me!_

He curled into a ball, as much as his bonds would allow him too, and cried himself to sleep.

- - -

Draco was beyond exhausted. He'd been traveling since morning and all he wanted to do was get home, curl up on the couch in his study with a glass of scotch and have Harry massage his headache away.

He had discovered his husband was very skilled in body massages. The one evening Draco had come home from helping his workers in the fields, sore in places he never knew existed, Harry had taken charge. And Draco hadn't complained...

_-Flashback, one month earlier...-_

_Harry had just finished a bath when Draco stumbled into their bedroom, more tired than Harry had ever seen him. He watched, slightly amused, as Draco fell face first across their bed and groaned into the pillow that he had shoved into his face._

_Harry sat beside him and touched his leg. Draco's body tensed._

"_Don't, Harry. Please? As much as I love you touching me, I am so sore right now, it's like ground glass being dragged across my flesh."_

"_That bad?"_

"_Yes." Draco sighed, gently rolling onto his back._

"_Want a massage?" Harry offered. Draco arched an eyebrow at him._

"_What?"_

"_A massage. Remus says I'm quite good at them."_

_Draco stared at him for a full minute, trying to decide if Harry was pulling his leg or not. But Harry's eyes betrayed nothing save but his own innocence and honesty in those dark green depths._

"_All right, love. What do I need to do?"_

"_Number one, you're wearing too many clothes."_

"_I knew this was some plot to get me naked." Draco grumbled. He got to his feet and quickly pulled off his clothes, handing them to Harry to be washed later. Harry turned down the bed and lifted the sheet on Draco's side._

"_Under you go." Harry smiled, giving in to the urge to pat Draco's arse as he walked by._

"_Cheeky devil, aren't you?" Draco chuckled, getting into the bed._

"_I can leave you sore, you know."_

"_I surrender." Draco sighed, not willing to forgo a free massage. He lay face down on the bed and sighed when the cool sheet pressed against his naked backside. The bed dipped and he felt Harry straddle his thighs._

_A moment later, warm fingers pressed against his temples, rubbing in small circles. His eyes closed and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding._

_He felt his headache receding and then the hands slipped downward to massage the sides of his neck and his shoulders._

"_Mmm." he moaned in appreciation._

_Harry's hands were sure and dedicated, relaxing Draco from head to toe. From his shoulders to the middle of his back, the heel of Harry's hand rubbing up and down Draco's spine. Deep massages into his hipbones, a spot he was normally ticklish in. His tail bone, where he let out a deeper moan. He didn't complain when the sheet was removed from his body and the cool air of the room touched his flesh. Harry's warm hands did not pause, gently massaging the swell of his arse cheeks, down the back of his thighs, his calves, even the arches and balls of his feet._

_Draco, for the most part, was becoming a melting puddle of sensation. He should have been turned on that his husband was caressing his naked flesh. Instead he was tranquil and relaxed, and he honestly didn't feel like moving._

_Draco was so relaxed when Harry was finished, he didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until Harry kissed him awake for supper._

_-End Flashback-_

- - -

Draco entered the foyer, where one of the maids waited to take his traveling cloak and bag.

He strode through the manor, sorting the mail that Nigel had placed into his hands, meeting his mother in the dining room. He kissed her cheek and sat down.

"How was your time with Remus?" he asked, setting aside the mail.

"Wonderful. I never knew Remus was such a skilled tradesman."

"I think it's because of his affinity to creatures of the four-legged variety." Draco smiled, glad to see his mother happy for once.

"True. But the way he handles them, now that's a sight to behold."

"Tell me about it?"

"I will, darling."

Draco turned to speak to his husband and noticed he wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" he frowned.

Narcissa looked around, finally noticing her son-in-law's absence.

"I don't know. Luisa?" she called. A small servant girl rushed into the room.

"Oui, Madame Malfoy?" she replied in a heavy French accent.

"Have you seen Master Harry?"

"No, Madame. Ze last time I saw him was zis afternoon in ze gardens. He was going to take his lunch there. I went to serve him and there was no one around. I assumed he had gone to his room. It was a little cold zis afternoon."

"Thank you, Luisa. You may go."

The girl curtsied and left the room.

"Nigel?" Draco called.

"Sir?"

"Please check to see if Master Harry is in our rooms."

"Yes, sir."

Nigel left the room and both Malfoys waited in a tense silence. Nigel came back a few moments later, looking worried.

"He's not there sir and the bed doesn't look to be slept in. I checked the bathroom. No water was run in the sink or tub. All his belongings are still in the wardrobe."

Narcissa started to worry.

"Maybe he fell asleep in the gardens?" It was a question born of fear for one she'd come to love as her own.

Draco clung to it like a life line and shot to his feet.

Nigel followed closely behind his employer.

They searched the gardens, finding no sign of Harry ever being there. As they were heading back inside, something glinted in the fading sunlight near one of the garden benches. Draco went to investigate, his heart nearly stopping with fright when he saw what it was.

"Harry!" he gasped.

There, among Harry's beloved lilies, were his glasses. They had been carelessly dropped, cracking one of the lenses. There was also a white cloth next to them. He picked it up and held it close. The scent of chloroform attacked him and he wretched the cloth away from his face.

"Someone's taken him!" he scowled darkly, turning to look at Nigel and Narcissa.

"What? Why?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know, Mother, but I'm bloody well going to find out. And when I find the bastard, he's going to wish he was dead. No one takes Harry from me and lives. No one!" he snarled.

Draco turned to stare into the fading sun, Harry's glasses held tightly in his grasp.

_I'll find you Harry, and the sorry son-of-a-bitch who stole you from me will die by my hand for daring to touch what is mine._ He vowed to himself...


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note for this chapter: Well, it took me long enough but here's another yummy chapter to satisfy your taste buds. I should warn you...there is a lot of snarling, swearing and bitching in this chapter (the word "fuck" gets used more than 5 times), a couple of death threats and an actual death. Accordingly, I've upped the warnings and rating for this story because of it. Enjoy!**

**- - -**

Harry didn't know how long he'd been a prisoner. The days and nights seem to blend into one entity. Every day, Dudley would torture him, beat him senseless and intimately fondle him, hinting he'd like to continue where he'd left off years before, smiling in glee when Harry would burst into tears.

He took a chance one particular morning to decided to ask a question.

"Dudley?"

"What?" the man snapped. He was sitting near the fire, whittling a piece of wood he'd found.

"How long have I been here?"

"Why should I tell you a thing like that?"

"I-I just wanted to know." Harry stated in a small, meek voice.

Dudley stared at him for the longest time. Harry resigned himself to not getting an answer when Dudley finally grunted a reply.

"2 weeks."

"Oh." Harry mumbled, curling into himself to try and get warm.

_At least the man has been feeding me._ He thought to himself, even though he was a little bitter about the whole thing. It's not every day a person gets kidnapped and nearly raped.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the lone door of their little hideaway. Harry hitched in a breath to scream for help but was abruptly cut off when Dudley shoved a foul-smelling rag into his mouth. Harry had to choke down the urge to vomit. He didn't want to die in his own filth.

"Not a fucking peep out of you or I'll kill you!" Dudley hissed, throwing a blanket over Harry to hide his body. Harry nodded, too frightened to do much else.

He heard Dudley move to the door and a creak of a hinge as it was opened.

"Where the bloody fuck have you been? I've been holed up here for two weeks waiting for your blue-blooded arse!" Dudley yelled.

"Don't yell at me! I had appearances to keep. My bloody father kept sending notes to the Nuns to check up on me and I couldn't get away as soon as I liked." came a feminine voice.

_I know that voice. But where?_ Harry wondered.

"Do I look like I give a shite?" he heard Dudley say in a low voice.

There was a sharp sound and a deep intake of breath. Followed by a small scream of pain.

"Bloody bastard!" the unknown female screeched.

"Slap me again and I'll break your fucking arm." Dudley growled. There was the sound of someone stumbling. Harry assumed the woman had been shoved or something.

"So...where is he?"

"He's around."

"Dead?"

"Alive. For the moment."

_They're talking about me. _He realized.

"What do you mean 'alive'?" she shrieked. It was the shriek that jumped to the forefront of his mind. He now knew who the woman was.

_That crazy bitch who kissed Draco! What was her name, again? Parsley? Panser? Pansy! Yes! That's her!_ Harry growled low in his throat. If he could get free he would rip her heart out and stomp it into the dirt.

"I mean 'alive' as in not dead yet. My god, you're a dumb one, aren't you?"

"Why the bloody fuck is he still alive? How am I supposed to get Draco to turn to me with grief if the little fucker is still breathing?" she shouted.

_I wonder why no one's come running with all the shouting going on? Unless we're in the middle of nowhere._ Harry thought.

"Parkinson, I don't give a ruddy fuck what Malfoy does with you. I've had time to think about it and I'm changing the plan."

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"Well, I think Potter is worth more alive than dead. I mean to make some money out of this."

"Money? What money?"

"Malfoy money, of course." Dudley answered as if that was the most easiest answer in the world. Harry had to hand it to the big lug. He was not as dumb as he looked. If he could get out of this alive, even if Draco had to buy him back to do so, then Harry wasn't one to complain. Anything was better than being dead and not seeing Draco anymore.

"That's my money you're talking about!" Pansy shrieked in outrage.

"You could make spiders go deaf with that voice, you know." Dudley chuckled.

"You dirty, filthy pouf!" Pansy snarled. It wasn't a pretty sound to Harry's ears.

"I'm not a pouf." Dudley said in a low, dangerous voice.

"You are so! I bet you were rutting between his legs before I came here!"

"Shut your mouth, you bloody bitch or I'll gut you where you stand!" There was the distinct sound of a knife blade being unsheathed.

"Bastard!" Pansy snarled again, a tint of fear coloring her voice. Harry resisted the urge to smirk.

_Serves her right!_ He nodded in satisfaction.

"I know who my parents are so I suggest you not repeat that."

"But I paid you to kill him!" She sounded like she was crying.

"Oh for fuck's sake! A roll in the hay, and a bad roll it was, too, is not enough to guarantee my co-operation."

"What?" she whispered.

"You were simply a means to an end, Parkinson. A pity fuck, if you want to get to the bare tacks of it."

"I'll have you know that plenty of men and a few women as well curry my favor!" she shouted.

"Oh ho! Now who's a dirty, filthy pouf!" Dudley cackled with glee. "Or should I call you a dirty, filthy carpet muncher?"

There was another slap, the sound echoing off the walls. What followed was a scream so horrendous, Harry nearly wet himself in fear.

"Bitch!" Dudley spat after the scream was abruptly cut off. There was nothing but silence after that.

Harry heard Dudley's lumbering gait coming toward him and he trembled with fear. Dudley yanked the blanket off and Harry's eyes betrayed him as he saw the bloodied body of Pansy Parkinson on the floor near the fireplace. Dudley ripped the gag from his mouth and Harry dry heaved, spitting out saliva along the way.

"Time to go, Potter!" Dudley smiled. He grabbed Harry around his middle and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. As Dudley marched out the door, Harry could not resist looking back at Pansy, feeling a bit sorrowful for what happened to her. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw she was still breathing, looking at him with pain and regret in her eyes.

Dudley rounded the corner of the house (cottage?) they had been holed up in and Harry lost sight of her. He was unceremoniously tossed into the back of a horse-drawn cart and winced in pain as his arms throbbed painfully from being tied around his back for so long.

Dudley brandished a bloodied knife in his face and Harry sucked in a deep breath.

"One small sound, even a cough or a sneeze from you and I forget my plan of keeping you alive and I will drive this straight through your neck. Is that understood?"

Harry's throat locked up and he quickly nodded. Dudley, satisfied for the moment, made him lay on his side before covering him with another blanket and then large bales of hay to hide him under. He felt the cart move as Dudley hauled his considerable weight into the seat before urging the horses into a fast trot.

_Draco, I need you so badly right now! Please, please find me before it's too late!_ He prayed, tears leaking from his tightly shut eyes.

- - -

Draco was frantic. There had been no sign of Harry for over two weeks. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, and he was worrying his mother to death.

Narcissa felt helpless. Her son was slowly wasting away in front of her eyes and she didn't know what to do. He needed Harry. She could see that being apart was killing him.

Remus was ushered into the house and he pulled her into his arms as soon as he spotted her.

"Any news?"

"No, Remi, and I'm afraid for Draco's mental state. He's not eating or sleeping." Narcissa told him, tears leaking from her eyes. He framed her face with his hands and brushed the tips of his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"We'll find him, love. Please don't fret. Everyone is doing all they can to find him."

Narcissa's heart warmed at the endearment and she gave him a small smile. He saw the change in her demeanor and his heart lightened a little.

"Remi, I-I have something to tell you."

"And I you, and if I'm right, it's the same thing. We will talk about this Cissa, but we must concentrate on Harry for now." He brushed his lips across hers in a solemn promise and she melted just a little bit more.

Albus burst into the study where they had all congregated, Aiden Parkinson beside him.

"Aiden? Albus, what is it? Why is he here?" she demanded.

"It seems that Aiden's daughter has gone missing." Albus stated.

"Yes. I've been conversing with the Nuns and it seems Pansy missed a bed check a few nights past. She was spotted purchasing a ticket home night before last and was seen departing the boat here in town earlier this morning." Aiden explained.

"Where would she go?" Draco demanded.

"I don't know. But the person who was watching her said she rented a carriage and headed toward the outskirts of town."

That was all Draco needed to hear. He tore from the room like the devil was after him, running for the stables.

He had just bridled Dobby when Remus and Aiden came in behind him.

"We're going with you, Draco." Remus stated in a tone that brooked no argument. Draco nodded and the two men quickly saddled and mounted two other horses. With a kick to the horse's flanks, they were off.

- - -

The approached the dark cabin at a trot, seeing no other signs of life. Draco noticed the front door was open and a pale object that was just visible over the threshold. He approached cautiously, his heartbeat sounding loud in his own ears. As he drew closer, he saw that the pale object was actually a human hand.

_Oh God! No!_

He ran, nearly tumbling over his own feet in his haste to get to the door. What he saw nearly made him gag and he took a deep steadying breath.

Aiden Parkinson looked down into the lifeless eyes of his only child, numb.

Remus looked at the young woman, pity in his eyes for the Parkinson patriarch. He placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

"Aiden, please come away. Just for a moment." Remus whispered. Aiden let himself be moved away from his daughter's body.

Draco stared down, hardly believing this was the same woman he had wanted to marry some time ago, before Harry came along.

He carefully stepped around her, moving into the room. It was completely bare save for a small cot in the corner of the room. Sighing, he turned to leave when he spotted something in the dirt near Pansy's other hand. Apparently she had use the last of her strength to leave a message.

_Ha r y_

_- - - - - - _

_- - - - - - _

_riv_

Draco could have shouted with glee. She was letting him know where Harry had been taken. He ran out of the cabin, calling for Remus.

"I'm going on! Harry was taken toward the river. Whoever has him must be getting on a boat somewhere."

"Be careful, Draco. I'll send someone along after you as soon as they arrive."

"I will. Mr Parkinson, please accept my deepest condolences for your loss." Draco bowed to the man beside him. Aiden looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks.

"Find Harry, Mr Malfoy. And kill the bastard who did this to my Pansy."

"On my honor as a Malfoy, I swear vengeance." Draco intoned. He steered Dobby toward the river and was gone.

_I'm coming, Harry! Just hold on a little while longer!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A few days ago, I had an incident (not on this archive) where someone copied and posted word for word one of the stories I had written, disregarding the format. I filed a complaint with the mods of the archive and within 24 hours the copied story as well as the account of the thief were removed from the archive._**

**_Please don't copy another's work and try and pass it off as your own. It just makes you look foolish and could result in the termination of your account. If you're having a plot problem, there are numerous Livejournal communities that are dedicated to "plot bunnies" for you to draw inspiration from._**

**_We now return you to our regularly scheduled program..._**

- - -

Harry tried to curb the nausea. He really did. But the constant rocking of the boat on the ocean water was not helping.

They had been on board for three days, destination unknown. He couldn't remember how he came to be on the boat. He woke up the morning after Dudley had murdered Pansy and discovered he was locked in a cabin. His arms were unbound but when he tried to gain his freedom, discovered that while he was asleep, Dudley had chained his ankle to the metal bed frame that was bolted to the floor of the cabin.

_At least I can move around._ Was his first thought.

- - -

Dudley entered the cabin carrying a tray of sweet meats and fruit. The smell assaulted Harry immediately and he bolted for the small basin in the corner of the room, retching his guts out. Dudley sneered in disgust.

"Must you do that around me?"

"I'm sorry. I don't do well on ships." Harry told him, laying down on the narrow bed. Dudley handed him an apple and Harry shook his head, turning away from the sight of food.

"What are you going to do with me?" Harry asked after some silence had passed.

"Well...since you married Malfoy, I'm going to sell you back to him for a tidy profit."

"You mean ransom?"

"Aye."

"W-Why did you try to rape me all those years ago?" Harry stammered.

"I did it on a dare." Dudley shrugged. Harry was stunned.

"You mean all this time...I was afraid of you...on a DARE!" he shouted.

A moment later, his head hit the wall as Dudley backhanded him across the mouth.

"Keep it down!" Dudley hissed as Harry cupped a hand around his bleeding mouth. "You forget, I can kill you now and return you in pieces to your husband."

Harry believed he actually would and kept silent, unaware that their conversation had been heard.

- - -

Draco was livid. He really wanted to charge into the room and take back Harry from the fat whale man. But Severus warned him against it.

He and Severus (who had caught up to him) had managed to procure the last two seats on the same boat that Dudley had taken Harry. Draco didn't have much opportunity to search for Harry once they were on board. The captain had confined everyone to their cabins while they maneuvered the ship into choppy waters. He didn't want to risk anyone falling overboard.

It was the morning of their second day. Draco had been prowling around above deck when he had spotted Dudley carrying a tray of food and followed him. He took note of what cabin the man had entered and immediately went back for Severus.

"You don't want to just go charging in there!" Severus exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"He's got a knife or have you forgotten? You could get hurt, he could hurt Harry or worse, kill you both and be done with it."

"He stole Harry away from me!"

"And we will get him back. You just need to have patience. Let me handle things. Harry would never forgive you if you were sent to prison for murder."

"It wouldn't be murder!" he scowled darkly.

"To you maybe. But not the constable. Do you think Harry would appreciate you if you're locked up."

"No." Draco muttered, knowing his uncle was right.

"Then please, Draco. Let me handle this. I will get Harry back for you."

"I'm glad you came with me." Draco sighed, hugging the enigmatic man. Severus patted his back in sympathy.

"We're family, Draco. That includes Harry. I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"All the same, thank you."

"You're welcome." Severus smiled. After a moment, Draco pulled away.

"So, what's the plan..."

- - -

It was their fifth night aboard the ship. Harry was nauseous all the time and he was literally sick of it. And Dudley was becoming more and more unstable. Glaring at Harry at the most odd times, smacking him about for no reason. Harry's face and upper body was a mass of black and blues. And the further he got away from home, the more depressed he became.

Harry was losing hope of ever being rescued..

_Draco's not coming for me. He probably doesn't even care anymore. _He sighed. He walked to the only port window he could reach and stared out into the blackness of night. A single star lit the sky and he stared at it, making a wish. Then he went to the bed and lay back down.

_I want to go home._ Tears began to leak from his eyes and he curled into a ball and cried silently.

- - -

It couldn't have been more than an hour or so later that Dudley charged into the room, scowling darkly. He grabbed Harry by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Where the fuck is he?" he snarled, spittle smacking Harry in the cheek.

"Where is who?" Harry rasped, struggling to pry the man's fingers from his throat.

"Your 'loving' husband! There's been no replies to the notes I've sent! Now where the fuck is he?"

"I don't know! He could be on a business trip or working in the fields! He doesn't share his work with me and I've never asked him to!"

"Fucking liar!" Dudley shouted, squeezing Harry's throat. Harry choked, feeling his air supply starting to dwindle. He caught the slight scent of alcohol on Dudley's breath; the man was drunk apparently.

"Where is he?" Dudley snarled, squeezing tighter.

"I...don't...know!" Harry gasped out. "Let...go...of...me!"

Instead of letting go, Dudley began pounding Harry's head into the wall behind him. Harry's vision began to waver and fade and he welcomed it with a smile on his face.

He didn't come to when Dudley was pulled off of him and thrown into the wall by Severus.

He didn't come to when Dudley pulled a knife and attacked the man as he was bent down to check on Harry.

He didn't come to when a crewman alerted the captain to the disturbance below deck.

He didn't come to when the captain found them, gun drawn, while Dudley was about to stab Severus once again.

He didn't come to when the captain felled Dudley with a solitary shot to the head.

He didn't come to when Draco entered the room calling Harry and Severus's names.

He didn't come to when the captain returned to shore.

He didn't come to when Draco's family physician came to their home to check over Severus and Harry.

He didn't come to when the doctor explained Harry's head trauma, and if it was doubtful Harry would ever wake up or if he'd be in his right mind.

He didn't come to when Draco curled up next to him, tears rolling down his cheeks and a silent plea on his lips.

But he did hear him...

"_Come back to me, love. Don't leave me alone again. I couldn't bear it if you didn't."_

- - -

Almost a week later, Harry opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly through the windows as he took in his surroundings. He recognized his and Draco's room, wondering what had happened.

He slowly sat up, resting his back against the pillows as a dull throbbing began to make his head ache.

A soft sound from the door alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone and he turned toward the noise.

Draco stood there, his mouth open in shock, staring at Harry as if he'd never seen him before.

The two men stared at each other for a full minute, drinking in the sight of each other.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as happiness, almost forgotten, filled his soul.

"Draco!" Harry whispered. Draco heard him all the same, dropping the breakfast tray he had been holding and launching himself across the room, nearly tripping over the rug, to get to Harry.

In a moment, Harry was in his arms, sobbing his heart out, feeling safe for the first time in weeks.

Draco whispered into his ear, surrounding him with love until Harry exhausted himself and fell asleep in his arms. Draco was content to hold him, knowing that Harry was still with him, still his, and he was never going to let go ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I've been asked several times if this is going to be an Mpreg story. The answer to that is a loud echoing No! This is a NON-MAGIC AU story so it would be completely impossible for either Harry or Draco to become pregnant. I may have them adopt a child if I decide to do so, but neither of them can or will be pregnant. Thanks for asking though.**

- - -

Harry woke again, just after lunch, to see his uncle-in-law sitting in a chair beside his bed. The deep, even breathing he heard told him the man was asleep. He couldn't really tell for sure, the man's dark hair was hanging in his face. He noticed his left arm was in a sling and he frowned.

"Nothing a few weeks rest won't cure, I assure you." came a deep rumbling voice. Harry sat back, startled as the man raised his dark gaze to Harry's.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked, surprised his voice sounded so raspy and his throat slightly sore.

"He's in his study, working last I knew. He didn't want to disturb your rest."

Harry took another glance at the sling.

"If it's not too forward of me, sir, what happened to you?" Harry wondered.

"That brute who kidnapped you, tried to kill me. His knife pierced me between my shoulder blade."

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry muttered, wincing slightly.

"I'm all right, Harry. It's you I'm more concerned with. I imagine your throat hurts?"

"It does, actually."

"When I found you, Dursley had a good hold of your throat. The swelling and bruising is fading and you will be in some pain for a few more days. Doctor Kline assures us that you'll be fine, all things considered."

"I don't remember what happened after he started choking me."

"I should start at the beginning. When Draco realized you were missing, everyone began searching for you as quick as they could. I employed some of my own associates, experts in the field of tracking and spying, to try and find you. When Ms Parkinson's father told us she'd gone missing from that convent in France, and from what Draco told me of their encounter, I deduced she was the one who wanted you gone so she could pursue Draco. No one knew she had hired Dursley until a man at the alehouse he visited often spoke of seeing him talking to Pansy one day. We had some tail her around which lead to us arriving at the cabin just after Dursley must have left with you. She had left a message in the dirt beside her of where you were headed, so in a sense, she saved your life. We caught up to you at the boat and were one of the last to board. It was another few days before we could locate you because we had no idea what cabin you were in. Draco wanted to charge in, but I held him off because I was pretty sure the man had a knife or a weapon of some kind. I came in as he was pounding your head against the wall while choking you and pulled him off. When I bent down to check on you, that's when he stabbed me. One of the crewmen heard the commotion and got word to the captain. He came down to your cabin, saw what Dursley was trying to do and shot him." Severus stated.

"He's dead?" Harry gaped, hoping he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes, Harry." Severus nodded. Harry visibly sagged with relief and burst into tears, just as Draco, Hermione and Ron came into the room. Draco rushed to his side, pulling him into his arms.

"Severus what have you been saying to him?" Draco scowled.

"I didn't meant to upset him, Draco. He asked what happened and I told him."

"You _told_ him? Why?"

"He wanted to know." Severus shrugged.

"You could have been more sensible about it!"

"I don't have a sensible bone in my body." Severus snorted.

"Too right." Ron agreed with a chuckle. Severus glared at the red-head, who ducked behind Hermione.

"I-I'm alright, Draco." Harry finally spoke, pulling back to wipe his eyes. "I'm just relieved this whole nightmare is over."

"So am I, love." Draco smiled, kissing Harry gently. Harry finally spotted Hermione, who launched herself into his embrace, hugging him tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she whispered into his ear.

"I'll try." he replied, hugging her back.

"Hey, mate. You can let go of my fiancé anytime now or I might have a reason to be jealous." Ron smiled. Everyone laughed as Hermione pulled away.

"I'm sorry I missed the wedding." Harry sighed.

"Harry, when you turned up missing, Ronald and I decided to postpone it until you were found."

"But...why?"

"Because if I can't have my best friend standing beside me when I get married, then I'm not going through with it." she answered.

"And I wasn't going to either." Ron added.

"I can't believe all of you are making all this fuss about me." Harry whispered, clutching Draco's hand.

"You're worth it, Harry. We all see how wonderful you are and we can't help what we feel. We love you." Hermione smiled. Harry felt tears in his eyes again and Severus rolled his eyes.

"So help me God, Potter if you start bawling like a bloody baby again, I'll kill you myself!" Severus scowled.

Harry stared at the stoic man for a full minute before he burst into laughter. It was a cleansing feeling and it felt good to his tortured soul.

_It's good to be home again._ He thought to himself.

- - -

A week later, Draco was becoming worried. Harry seemed all right, but whenever Draco tried to get close to him or kiss him in some way, Harry moved away from him. He didn't want to force Harry to talk to him, but it was becoming extremely difficult considering the fact they shared the same bed.

He was scowling when his mother found him in his library a short time later.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Unless you count the fact that my own husband is afraid of me." he snorted.

"What? That's ridiculous! What gave you that idea?" she asked as she sat down.

"Every time I try and touch him, he flinches away from me. Like he can't stand being touched by me."

"Draco. Harry's just been through one of the most traumatic experiences of his life. It's only been a week. Give him some time." she gently urged.

"How much bloody time does he need?" he snarled. Narcissa stood up, went to her son and whacked him across the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his sore head.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young man! You may be taller than I am, but I am still your mother and you will respect me when I'm in your presence! Is that clear?" The scowl on her face set his teeth on edge. He had only seen her this angry once before in his life (when he had taken a pair of scissors to her favorite morning dress because the fabric was soft enough for a bird nest he was making) and he did not want to repeat the experience.

"Yes, mother." he mumbled.

"If that's what it takes to get you to stop swearing all the time, I should call your mum into the room more often." came an amused voice behind them. Both Malfoys glanced up to see Harry smiling bemusedly at them from the door.

"Harry, how are you?" Narcissa smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Mother." Harry replied. He did sound better and the bruising around his throat was hardly visible.

"That's wonderful to hear. I'll leave you two alone to talk."

"No need. I just came to tell Draco something."

"What?" Draco wondered. Harry went up to him, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. When he pulled away, Draco had a silly smile on his face.

"I love you, Draco. Always remember that." Harry whispered into his ear before leaving the room.

Narcissa smiled at her son.

"What?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

"If that was a man afraid of his husband, I'd hate to see your reaction if he wants to be around you more often." she smirked before leaving the room.

- - -

Harry found Hermione in her room being fitted for her wedding dress. Harry had insisted that she and Ron not wait any longer and requested they get married as soon as possible. So they had set the date for the upcoming weekend.

"Hermione, you look beautiful!" he gaped. She blushed.

"Thank you, Harry, but I doubt you came up here to tell me that." she smiled.

"Well...no. Um, I kind of have a problem."

"And this is different from any other day?" she giggled.

"Very funny." he snorted. She looked at the seamstress.

"Are we finished?"

"Yes, Madame Granger. I will have this ready for you by Saturday." the woman replied. She helped Hermione get the dress off before leaving the room.

"Sit." Hermione pointed to a chair while she went behind a dressing screen to redress. "So, what's on your mind?" she called out.

"Draco." Harry sighed.

"What now?" Hermione asked, emerging from behind the screen, fully dressed.

"I-I want to c-consummate our relationship and I don't know how to tell him." he mumbled, his cheeks turning red. He felt the bed dip as Hermione sat beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Harry. Are you absolutely sure you're ready for this? I don't want you to feel like this is something you have to do to get past what Dudley did or tried to do."

"When Dudley h-had me, I thought for sure he was going to try something, other than a few gropes here and there. I really thought it would be a repeat of that day. But nothing happened. I think if Severus hadn't come that night, Dudley would have raped me, he was in that state of mind. But the whole time, I was regretting the fact that I didn't give Draco what he wanted, what I wanted if I'm honest with myself. And I hated that feeling. I felt like I had disappointed him some how."

"Harry. Draco loves you no matter what you give him or don't give him."

"I know it was bothering him. We slept in the same bed night after night but I wouldn't let him do nothing more than kiss me. And I wanted so much more than that. My heart and my body wanted so much more than that. The day I was kidnapped, I had made a decision to become more intimate with him."

"I just want you to be sure you're ready for this. Once it's done, there's no going back."

"I want to do this, Hermione. I love him. I can't imagine my life without him. And I can no longer be content with the way things are. I want more. I want him."

Hermione stared into his eyes, seeing the truth of his words. She squeezed his shoulder.

"I believe you, Harry."

"So what do I do?"

"I believe you need a little female intervention." she smiled...


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Well...this is it...the final chapter of a story I've been working on since January 2006. I can't believe it's taken this long for me to finish it. I want to thank everyone who's kept with it so far and for all your encouraging and wonderful reviews. One of these days, I will answer all your reviews, but hopefully my notes and the story itself answered any questions you may have had. Thank you for reading and enjoy this final chapter.**

**Lady B**

**August 18, 2006**

**PS...see if you can spot the sentence with the double meaning somewhere below. Yes, there's only one sentence.**

- - -

_Three days later..._

It was near dusk when Draco returned home from a business meeting he had to attend. He entered the foyer but no one seemed to be around. Some of the lanterns were lit but otherwise all was dark. He went into the dining room, expecting dinner but the table was bare. His mother was in her usual spot, sipping tea.

"Mother?"

"Draco?" she wondered, looking up from some correspondence she'd been working on.

"Where's supper?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I won't be dining with you this evening. Remus was kind enough to ask me to Madame Malkins before we have a late supper."

"You two are awfully close of late. Something I should know about?"

"You don't have a problem with it, I should hope?"

"No, mother. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"I love him, Draco. If all goes right, I think he's going to ask me to marry him this eve."

"That's wonderful, Mum!" Draco smiled, hugging Narcissa. She had tears in her eyes when she pulled away.

"You haven't called me 'mum' since you were little."

"Who knew you were so sentimental?" he grinned. She playfully smacked his arm.

"And about supper...Harry wanted you to join him in your room for supper this evening. I think he's missed you these last few days, you've been so busy with work."

"The new corn and bean crops are coming in and I had to make sure that the people I supply to would get their orders on time."

"That's good. But your husband is beginning to feel like you don't miss him."

"I do miss him! Every minute I'm away from him I miss him like crazy!"

"I think you should be telling him that. Especially in light of what occurred a few weeks ago."

"Good point." he agreed with a grin. "Enjoy your evening, Mother."

"And you as well, my son." she replied as he left the room. "Draco, my love, you are in for a wonderful surprise."

- - -

Draco entered his and Harry's room, hunger gnawing at his gut. As it had been downstairs, a few candles were lit here and there. A small table had been set up near one of the windows overlooking the gardens and he saw a generous amount of food waiting. But no Harry.

"Harry?" he called out as he removed his cloak, setting it aside to be washed later.

"In here!" he heard the reply. He went into their bedroom where the bed had been turned down awaiting them later for sleep. Which sounded good to him right then. But no Harry.

"Harry?" he called again.

"In here!" came the reply from the direction of the bathroom. Toeing off his shoes and socks, Draco made his way toward the bathroom.

"Harry, what-" he began as he entered the door but the words died on his lips when he caught sight of his husband.

Harry was in the bath, his head resting against the lip of the tub, eyes closed. There were no bubbles in the water and Draco could see every lean, rippling inch of Harry's naked body. His gaze lingered a tad too long on the impressive amount of flesh between Harry's legs. It had been so long since he had tasted him there, he missed it.

"See something you like?" Harry whispered huskily as Draco's gaze met his own. That raspy voice did strange things to his body and his pants felt a bit too tight around the middle. Harry's gaze seemed to zero in on his hardness and a small smile played about his lips.

"W-What are you doing?" Draco asked, having to clear his throat to speak properly.

"Having a bath. Waiting for you. I've missed having you around these last few days." Draco watched Harry's left hand as it rubbed up and down his inner thigh and he swallowed hard.

"W-Work has been hectic with the new crops coming in." Draco mumbled.

"All sorted then?" Harry asked, running a flannel up and down his chest. Draco stared at Harry's nipples as they hardened under his gaze. Draco forgot the question.

"What?" he asked, slightly dazed.

"Work. All sorted out?" Harry wondered, thoroughly enjoying the reactions on Draco's face. Although inside, Harry was a nervous wreck.

On a whim, he moved the flannel down his body and over his slowly hardening cock, groaning at the feeling it caused. From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco suck in a breath.

"Um...yeah." Draco whispered breathlessly.

"Oh...that's good." Harry moaned.

Draco watched, frozen to the spot, as Harry stroked himself. This was a side of his husband he'd never been witness to before. And he liked it.

Harry's fist became a blur of movement as Draco watched on, wishing it was him doing the stroking. He was unaware of the fact that Harry had more plans for him.

Harry's gut clenched as he felt his orgasm approaching. His back arched up out of the water and on a gasp, he came.

Draco resisted the urge to drool as he watched thick streams of cum erupt from Harry's cock to sink into the water and swirl away. His own cock was impossibly hard and he wanted to touch himself but wouldn't.

Harry came down from his high and got to his feet, water sluicing down his naked body, his cock still hard. Draco's eyes darkened with lust as Harry stepped from the bath. He reminded Draco of a sea siren, luring men to their deaths by just hearing their song.

He heard Harry's song loud and clear and wondered if he had died and gone to heaven.

Harry went to his husband, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing close to him.

"Harry!" Draco whispered, his heartbeat sounding loud to his own ears, his hands clenched against his side to keep from reaching out to the naked flesh pressed against him. He felt Harry's hard length against his thigh and his own answered in agreement.

"Draco." Harry smiled before claiming the lips in front of him. And Draco was lost. His own arms came up around Harry's naked waist, hands clenched into the naked globes of Harry's arse, and pulled him tightly against his own body, not caring his clothing was getting wet.

Draco took control of the kiss, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth as he freed a hand to clench tightly into Harry's hair, drawing his head back so he could sip at the damp flesh of his neck.

"Harry, tell me to stop now. Because if you don't, this is going to go a lot farther than you want." Draco whispered against his flesh, trailing kisses downward. He wanted to claim, to dominate, but he forced himself to wait and be patient.

"I don't want you to stop, Draco." Harry whispered back, shocking the man in his arms. Groaning audibly and feeling his husband surrender against him, Draco took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking on it. Harry gasped above him, crying out his name as his hands clenched into Draco's hair, almost painfully so.

Draco scooped him into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, not setting him down until they were both on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked as he stared down at the man whom had captured his heart.

"Very sure, love." Harry smiled warmly. Draco captured his lips in a heated kiss as his hands began to map the body he'd dreamed about touching for months.

He trailed his lips down Harry's chin, across his neck to lave at a spot behind his ear. Harry bit his lip with a slight moan. Draco's lips went lower, feasting on Harry's nipples as Harry's fingers clenched in Draco's hair.

He couldn't resist swirling his tongue in Harry's navel, feeling an answering jerk against his chest from Harry's cock. Reaching his ultimate goal, he sucked the head of Harry's cock into his mouth, lapping at the pre-cum oozing from the tip. He had to hold Harry's hips down or he would have gotten more of Harry then he was ready for as Harry arched upward with a loud moan.

Draco loved the flavor that was bursting on his taste buds as he suckled Harry into his mouth. He drew back slightly to suck one of his own fingers, gently pushing Harry's legs apart. Once his finger was good and wet, he went back to sucking Harry's cock as he teased his puckered entrance.

Harry felt his finger and was more than ready, spreading his legs a little more in silent invitation.

Gently, Draco eased his finger into Harry, groaning at the feel of the ring of muscles spasming against the intrusion.

Harry felt the groan vibrate across his flesh and he answered in kind, feeling Draco's finger slipping into his body.

"Oh, God! Draco!" Harry gasped as Draco pushed in another finger. There was a slight burn as Draco pumped his fingers in and out but Harry quickly adjusted, more so when Draco's fingertips brushed against his prostate. Harry planted his feet on the bed and began thrusting against the fingers in his arse, wanting more, needing it like a drowning man needed air.

Draco slid in a third finger and began to twist them, stretching Harry without causing him too much pain. Harry hissed slightly as the stretching became more pronounced, but was soon back to thrusting himself upon those fingers as they brushed his prostate.

"Draco! Please!" Harry begged as he felt another orgasm approaching. Draco eased off of Harry's flesh, pleased at the red, wet flushed look. He slowly withdrew his fingers, causing Harry to protest the loss. Draco found a jar of lube and slicked his throbbing cock, stroking slowly. He positioned himself between Harry's legs, grabbing at one of the pillows as he did.

"Raise your hips. This will be more comfortable for you." he whispered. Harry did as he was asked and Draco slid the pillow beneath him, elevating his arse a little.

When Draco pierced Harry's arse with the head of his cock, Harry tensed up. Draco waited patiently for him to relax. He'd waited months for this moment...a few more minutes wasn't going to kill him and he wanted this to be a pleasurable experience for Harry.

But Harry remained tense and his eyes were squeezed closed.

"Harry, look at me." Draco whispered. "Please?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and Draco's heart broke as he saw the unshed tears in those green orbs.

"I love you, Harry. And I promise with all that I am that I will not hurt you. Can you believe that?"

Harry nodded slowly, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Careful not to push too soon, Draco leaned over and kissed him, taking the time to explore his lips with his tongue. After a moment, Harry opened his mouth beneath him and kissed him back.

Encouraged, Draco pushed in a little more, drawing back slightly when Harry sucked in a breath. Draco kept kissing him as he slowly pushed his way into Harry's virgin body.

Inch by inch, Draco gained entrance and soon he was fully sheathed in Harry's tight heat. He drew back from Harry's lips. Harry's eyes were closed, but no longer clenched tightly. He was panting a little. Draco allowed him time to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated.

Harry was throbbing all over. He could feel Draco deep within his body, could almost sense the veins running up and down that hard flesh. He wanted to do something.

He arched up a little and gasped when the head of Draco's cock hit his prostate. His eyes shot open and he stared into the amused eyes of his husband.

"Feel good?" Draco smirked.

"I th-think so." Harry stammered. He arched up again, feeling the same little jolt of electricity shoot through his body. Draco pulled back slightly before pushing back in. Harry gasped, but this time it was one of ecstasy.

"Oh dear God!" Harry gasped. Draco took that as a sign to continue and began to speed up his strokes but not the length of them, so Harry could feel all of him.

Draco kept a steady pace, and after a time Harry gripped Draco's forearms, locked his legs around Draco's lower back and whispered for his husband to move faster.

Draco denied him nothing and gave his all, reaching between them to stroke Harry's cock in time to his thrusts. Harry wailed loudly as he felt his orgasm approach. It seemed to start from the tip of his toes and it radiated outward from there.

Draco plunged into him hard, slamming his prostate and triggering Harry's orgasm. Harry shouted Draco's name as he spurted all over Draco's hand, his stomach and his chest. Draco came a moment later and Harry could feel Draco's cock throbbing inside of him as he came.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, breathing heavily. Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's sweat-soaked back, causing him to shudder beneath him.

Draco pulled away slowly so he didn't hurt his husband and collapsed beside him. Harry snuggled into his arms, a contented smile on his face.

"Did I hurt you?" Draco asked as their breathing returned to normal.

"No." Harry smiled against his chest. "It was perfect."

"I'm glad." Draco smiled, kissing the top of the dark head pressed against him.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you, too. Thank you for blessing me with this gift."

"It was yours to have and I gave it gladly." Harry answered. They were silent for a while and Draco thought Harry had drifted off to sleep when Harry raised his head to look into his eyes.

"Will it always be like this?" he wondered. Draco smiled at him.

"From now until the end of time."

"And you'll never get tired of me, even if I'm pudgy?"

"Harry, when I promised to love you, I meant all of you. I don't care if your pudgy or rail-thin. It's what's inside that matters to me. You have a warm and generous heart and a kind soul. I'll always need you beside me. Always." Draco stated.

Harry leaned down toward him and the kiss they shared at that moment was full of love and a promise to always be there for one another.

And it was a promise they kept to each other until the end of their days.

_-Fin_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hi again! I'm sorry it took me so long to put up these last few chapters, but I actually lost my Internet connection for over a week and a half. Anyway, I thought this one deserved an Epilogue, so here you go.**

- - -

_Epilogue...five years later..._

"Harry! We're going to be bloody late!" Draco called out as he adjusted the cuffs on his white shirt.

"Hold on a moment, Draco! You can't rush these things!" came the reply. A few moments later, Harry exited the room across from their own. Draco drank in the sight of him hungrily.

"You look ravishing!" Draco leered, eying Harry from head to toe in his new black suit. As predicted, Harry blushed.

"You think after four years of being with you, I'd be used to the compliments." Harry muttered as Draco kissed his cheek.

"It's why I love you. You blush so prettily." Draco grinned. Harry smacked his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Language." Harry chided, referring to Draco's earlier comment about being late. Draco simply rolled his eyes. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned his gray eyes to the person standing next to Harry.

"How do I look, Father?" asked their five year old daughter, Amelia, dressed so pretty in the new pink satin gown Draco had gotten for her. Draco knelt down to stare her in the eye.

"You look even more ravishing than your Papa, and that's saying a lot." Draco smiled, kissing her cheek as well.

"Thank you, Father!" she smiled.

- - -

Amelia Luciana Malfoy had come to them via tragedy. One of the families that had worked for Draco died in a fire at their home the night of Amelia's birth. It seemed that in his haste to run to fetch the village physician, Amelia's father had knocked over a lantern, catching the rug on fire near the bed where his wife lay in the last throes of labor. He had tried to put the fire out but the flames had spread too far too fast. His wife was the first to succumb to the heat and smoke in their home, dying as she gave life to her only child. Amelia's father, using the last of his strength and his life, covered the small baby with a blanket he'd soaked in the water meant to be used to clean her with and crawled his way from the house.

By the time the fire brigade got to their home, it was in ruins. Amelia's father lay in the yard, still alive but just barely so.

Draco had been alerted and arrived just as the physician was checking over the baby.

Amelia's father had asked Draco to be the guardian of his little girl, to give her a name, a sense of worth and a family, knowing he and Harry would treat her as their own. Draco sadly agreed. With a smile on his face, the man passed away with a last shuddered breath.

Ron had drawn up the necessary papers to be filed, seeing as how Amelia had no relatives willing to take her in and a day later, Amelia had been named and adopted by Harry and Draco.

She became the apple of her Father and Papa's eyes and was loved by everyone around her.

- - -

The small family made their way down the stairs where Remus was waiting for them in the foyer.

"Grandpapa Remus!" Amelia smiled, rushing to his side. Remus picked her up and hugged her gently.

"You look beautiful, my dear!" Remus grinned.

"Thank you, Grandpapa. I do so want to make you proud of me today."

"I'm already proud of you, love." Remus returned, setting her on her feet. Draco looked at the man, seeing the small sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Nervous are we?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, I am actually." Remus nodded, swallowing hard. Draco clapped him on the back.

"You'll be fine, Father." Harry smiled, hugging the man he'd known all of his life.

"Have I told you how proud I am of you, Harry?" Remus asked him when they drew apart.

"No, but I'm sure you will." Harry joked.

"I'm serious, Harry. When I forced you to marry, I thought for sure you would hate me, hate the situation I put you in."

"I did, for a moment." Harry admitted.

"But I really was thinking about your own happiness. You'd given up so much for me already and I couldn't just sit idle and let it happen. I knew someone besides me and your grandparents and Hermione deserved some of your love and I had already figured out how you felt about Draco. It just seemed right."

"I love you, Father." Harry smiled, hugging the man again.

"And I love you, my son." Remus whispered.

Draco, who had moved away to give them some privacy, cleared his throat.

"I hate to break this up but we're going to be late and Mother will not be a happy person if we are."

Remus and Harry both wiped their eyes and followed Draco and Amelia out of the house.

- - -

Harry stood behind Remus and watched as he pledged his love and loyalty to Narcissa.

As she had predicted, Remus did ask Narcissa to marry him the night Draco and Harry had finally consummated their marriage and she had agreed with a resounding yes.

Both had agreed on a long engagement to be absolutely sure of their feelings for another and now, five years later, they were making it official.

Amelia had been the perfect little flower bearer while one of Severus's nephews had served as a ring carrier. Severus himself had been asked by Narcissa to officiate and it was hard to say no to a Malfoy.

Harry caught Draco's eye, standing beside his mother.

_I love you._ Harry mouthed.

_And I love you._ Draco responded as Narcissa pledged her love and loyalty to the man beside her.

Harry may have not liked how their relationship began, but he was very glad to be where he was at that moment.

And that was all that mattered to him.

_-Fin, again_


End file.
